


Il Klainendario dell'Avvento (del GrinChu)

by Chu_1



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta eterogenea di flash-fic/oneshot ispirate ai prompt per il Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nient'altro conta

**Author's Note:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/): Day 01 Ache

Kurt a volte ha difficoltà a dire esattamente quello che prova per Blaine, a spiegarlo a parole che tutti comprendano senza fraintendere. È il motivo per cui è ancora un po’ incerto sul suo discorso, perché a molti sembrerà impersonale e asettico e non vuole che le persone pensino che non ami Blaine o che i suoi sentimenti non siano sinceri.

Tanto per cominciare, Kurt non è mai stato un ragazzo estroverso: eccentrico, cordiale, ma non estroverso.

La sua tendenza a prendere i sentimenti e stiparli dentro di sé, come se il suo cuore fosse un comò pieno di cassetti, più spesso che non gli ha causato difficoltà nel relazionarsi con le persone che ama; essere troppo introverso lo porta ad esternare con estrema difficoltà ciò che prova ed in tutta la sua giovane vita sono state pochissime le persone a capirlo. Sua madre, prima di tutti, perché una madre conosce i propri figli _così_ tanto bene; col tempo – e con stenti e incomprensioni e difficoltà di comunicazione che a volte sembravano insormontabili – anche suo padre l’ha compreso, accettandolo perché quello era il suo lavoro di genitore.

E poi Blaine. Blaine che è l’esatto contrario di lui, che sente il bisogno – quasi lancinante – di esternare i suoi sentimenti; che dice “ti amo” come dice “buongiorno” – e in entrambi i casi intendendolo con tutto il cuore. Anche con lui c’è voluto del tempo – delle incomprensioni, più o meno gravi, e tante difficoltà a comunicare – ma quando ha capito, ha accettato con un sorriso e gli ha promesso che avrebbe detto _ti amo_ per entrambi.

(Ma Kurt gli ha sempre risposto, perché sa che sentirselo dire può essere tanto diverso dal saperlo e basta. E l’ha imparato nel modo più doloroso per entrambi, ma è stata una lezione preziosa.)

L’introversione è solo parte del problema.

Il motivo principale della sua difficoltà è che crede che in pochi capirebbero: già immagina le facce sconvolte e arrabbiate di chi gli sentisse dire che quello che prova per Blaine è un amore doloroso.

Il dolore che Kurt prova non è del tipo cattivo, ma di quello buono. È quel desiderio quasi costante d’avere Blaine sempre con sé – anche quando non è fisicamente possibile, sapere che sarà sempre lì, mai davvero distante -; è quell’anelito a sapere che non importa quanto imperfetti sono, saranno sempre perfetti l’uno per l’altro.

È un sentire così intenso che a volte gli fa paura – paura di sentirsi incompleto senza di lui, paura di finire per soffrire di quel mal d’amore cattivo, di dipendenza d’affetto; paura di non essere autonomo come si è sempre sentito.

È un sentire così forte che gli anestetizza i sensi e al contempo li rende più acuti: la vita insieme a Blaine non è sempre facile, non è sempre rose e fiori, ma è un costante sentire di più e questo, nel bene e nel male, è qualcosa che ha migliorato la sua vita, in modi che non pensava fossero possibili. Gli ha fatto capire cose di Blaine che Blaine non gli aveva mai rivelato, ma gli ha fatto anche scoprire cose di se stesso che non aveva mai considerato; e nonostante questo, nonostante le ombre che inevitabilmente li accompagnano, entrambi hanno detto _voglio stare con te_.

Ciò che prova non è facile da spiegare, ma non c’entra con la sofferenza e l’essere feriti e il ferire di rimando – c’entra con la paura di farlo e di subirlo, perché mettere il proprio cuore nelle mani di un’altra persona è un atto di fiducia enorme e Kurt riesce a concepirlo solo con Blaine, solo _per_ Blaine.

Quello che prova è il motivo per cui, nonostante tutto, non c’è mai stato un momento in cui non abbia pensato a questo giorno come qualcosa di concreto.

È il motivo per cui stringe la presa sul braccio di suo padre e sente le ginocchia molli; il motivo per cui gli si mozza il fiato in gola – sempre, come non ha mai smesso – quando lo vede nel vestito che hanno scelto insieme, bello come il primo giorno che l’ha incontrato, anzi di più, perché ora conosce tutto di lui quanto Blaine conosce tutto di Kurt stesso.

È il motivo per cui sa che piangerà ancora prima della fine della cerimonia, per cui sente la gola stringersi, il cuore serrarglisi nel petto in una morsa ferrea, ma dolce, per cui gli occhi già gli pizzicano e il suo sorriso è tremolante.

È il motivo per cui i suoi voti lasceranno tutto questo fuori, perché non c’è bisogno che gli altri sappiano che prova una fitta al cuore ogni volta che Blaine lo guarda – con occhi luminosi e stupiti come la prima volta che l’ha visto _davvero_ , come se da allora non fosse passato un solo secondo; come se fossero ancora quei ragazzini in divisa, complicati e problematici, egoisti e sprovveduti, ma innamorati, tanto e intensamente.

Ciò che prova non è facile da spiegare, ma, quando finalmente pronuncia il suo tremolante _sì_ ed è libero di piangere senza che nessuno ne sia davvero sorpreso, sa che non c’è reale bisogno di spiegarlo, perché Blaine prova lo stesso e lo capisce e lo ama di quello stesso amore disperato e intenso tanto da sembrare doloroso. E nient’altro conta.


	2. Galeotto fu quell'incidente del vassoio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/): Day 02 Balance
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: AU, stupidità diffusa

Kurt non era per niente bravo a bilanciare gli ordini sul vassoio: capitava spesso che mettesse tutte le bevande da un lato e lasciasse il piatto con il cibo dall’altro e finiva quasi per rovesciare tutto a terra non appena lo alzava. Altre volte riusciva a portare il vassoio fino al tavolo, reggendolo con entrambe le mani, e poi facendo cadere tutto addosso al cliente – fortunatamente questo era successo una volta sola ed in generale di incidenti “del vassoio” gliene erano capitati una manciata (nonostante quello del frullato di fragola, che gli era finito sui capelli insieme alle patatine fritte, facesse ancora ridere i suoi colleghi – sì, anche Rachel e Santana, nonostante la prima tentasse di non farlo). Al manager non importava più di tanto: tutti gli ordini che aveva sprecato li aveva detratti dalla sua paga, il che era una rogna, ma ancora ragionevole, visto che non era proprio un totale disastro. Solo un disastro  in scala umana quando si trattava di usare il vassoio.

Quel giorno però la sfiga ce l’aveva messa tutta per dare alla sua scarsa capacità d’equilibrio la possibilità d’esprimersi al suo peggio: tanto per cominciare, Kurt non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere lì.

Rachel era stata investita dal furgoncino dei gelati – ed era anche fermo, in quel momento –, aveva sbattuto la faccia a terra e si era ritrovata con il naso gonfio e fortunatamente non rotto. _Ma io così non esco di casa_ , aveva urlato tra lacrime di coccodrillo, facendo la finta malata sul letto, circondata da cuscini, coperte e borsa del ghiaccio.

Santana aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e le aveva detto che tanto nessuno avrebbe notato la differenza e Kurt, pur di sfuggire alla guerra che di lì a poco si sarebbe scatenata, si era proposto di sostituire Rachel al suo turno serale allo Spotlight Diner.

Il secondo problema era che quella sera il locale era stranamente affollato – Kurt si domandava perché la gente andasse a mangiare schifezze lì, quando a due passi c’era un locale che vendeva hamburger con carne vera e non… qualsiasi poltiglia vendessero lì. Ad ogni modo, locale affollato voleva dire tanti ordini e tanti ordini voleva dire che Kurt avrebbe dovuto affrontare il suo temibile nemico: il vassoio.

Terzo ed ultimo (ma sicuramente non per importanza): quella sera, ovviamente, il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta stratosferica da, tipo, sempre (dove “sempre” equivaleva a “da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì ed l’aveva visto per la prima volta”) era lì.

Kurt guardò il suo nemico di alluminio specchiante con sguardo da triglia sul banco del pesce per qualche momento, prima di sospirare e rivolgere un’occhiata sognante a Sono-uscito-da-un-film-in-bianco-e-nero Indosso-gli-abiti-di-tuo-nonno-ma-sono-sexy-da-morire. Non poteva evitarlo: aveva l’ordine del Signor Bellezza 5 Plus proprio sul suo vassoio, accanto all’ordine dell’adorabile coppietta d’anziani vicino alla porta e della famiglia con prole urlante subito dopo.

Poteva farcela, però: ad organizzare gli ordini sul suo vassoio era stata Dani, che, la dea di tutte le lesbiche l’abbia sempre in gloria, spinta da un moto di compassione gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto portare la roba anche lei stessa, se preferiva. Ma Kurt era deciso: non aveva molte occasioni di rimirare da vicino Mister Sono-la-tua-fantasia-erotica-ricorrente-ma-anche-quella-più-romantica-e-sdolcinata.

Così, preso un grosso respiro e lanciato un ultimo sguardo da cucciolo di foca al ragazzo (beh, sì, anche lui ogni tanto si scocciava di trovargli soprannomi imbarazzanti, ma veritieri), afferrò il vassoio con entrambe le mani e partì per la missione “ti prego, non farmi fare una figura di merda davanti a lui”.

I primi a venir serviti furono i due anziani accanto alla porta, perché più vicini a lui: Kurt posò il vassoio sul loro tavolo con un sospiro di sollievo ed un sorriso imbarazzato, ma i nonnetti gli sorrisero di rimando quando mise davanti a loro ciò che avevano ordinato (una coppa di gelato da dividere, non era una cosa assolutamente adorabile? Lui e Ragazzo Farfallino E Occasionalmente Bretelle avrebbero fatto lo stesso, una volta arrivati a quell’età felicemente sposati da quarant’anni).

Sistemati i vecchini, sotto con la famigliola!

Non appena il padre – un pover’uomo con profonde occhiaie e l’occhio vacuo di uno stoccafisso - lo vide arrivare sembrò avere una visione mistica, tanto sorrise e s’affrettò a far stare fermi e buoni i pargoli mentre Kurt li serviva.

Kurt lo ringraziò con un cenno estremamente riconoscente, prima di riprendere in mano il vassoio e voltarsi verso l’ultimo obiettivo: non poteva credere d’essere riuscito a far stare tutto in piedi fino a quel momento, avendo addirittura superato indenne la famigliola con i bambini indemoniati.

Con un sorriso a trentadue denti – che lui si premurò di non mostrare, perché, oh, un po’ di contegno, _Kurt_ – si avviò fiducioso verso il futuro signor Qualsiasi-sia-il-suo-cognome-Hummel.

Forse troppo fiducioso.

La sfiga si mise di mezzo proprio mentre si fermava davanti a lui, venendo accolto da un sorriso da far svenire e un paio d’occhi brillanti da far diventare le ginocchia molli: Kurt inciampò nella tracolla – _mio Dio, è vera pelle ed è bellissima, ne voglio venti_ – del suo forse non troppo sicuramente futuro marito, rovesciandogli il contenuto del vassoio addosso.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per diversi lunghi attimi, la maggior parte dei quali vennero impiegati da Kurt per sperare che un meteorite gli cascasse in testa _ora e subito_ , anzi _no, facciamo che il pavimento m’ingoia, così non mi si rovina la piega dei capelli_.

Quando niente di tutto ciò accadde, mollò il vassoio a terra (vile traditore!) e iniziò a togliere pezzi di patatine e hamburger dai capelli del suo sicuramente non futuro marito.

“Sono… sono desolato, io… Ommioddio, ti ho rovinato i vestiti! Non immagini quanto mi stia odiando in questo momento, di solito non sono così sbadato, io…” farfugliò parlando a mille all’ora, mentre la sua vittima lo guardava con crescente divertimento.

“Non fa niente…” tentò di dire quello con una voce che, se Kurt non fosse stato nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico, gli avrebbe fatto girare la testa.

“No, sul serio, scusami! Ed io che volevo fare bella figura con te, perché ho, tipo, una cotta colossale dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto e, _ti scongiuro_ , dimmi che non l’ho detto ad alta voce!”

A quello, lo sconosciuto arrossì e ridacchiò lusingato, abbassando la testa – fortunatamente non più ricoperta di patatine e lattuga – e sbirciandolo da sotto ciglia lunghissime.

“Va bene… Kurt,” disse dopo qualche altro momento di ilarità, leggendo il suo nome sulla targhetta appuntata sulla divisa. “Facciamo che è tutto dimenticato se mi dai il tuo numero di telefono.”

“Per la lavanderia? Certo, mi sembra il minimo!”

“Ehm, no… Per un appuntamento?”

Kurt ringraziò tutti gli dei dell’olimpo e non che avesse già fatto danno, perché era certo che altrimenti sarebbe riuscito a rovesciare tutto di nuovo.

Oh, anni dopo Blaine (oggettivamente un nome migliore di qualsiasi altro gli avesse mai affibbiato Kurt nella sua testa) si sarebbe divertito così tanto a raccontare della volta in cui, dopo un incidente di equilibrio, aveva finalmente chiesto a suo marito di uscire insieme.


	3. Le forme delle nuvole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/): Day 03 Cloud
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: fluff mortale, future fic

Blaine adorava le giornate invernali in cui entrambi erano liberi e fuori la neve luccicava sotto i pallidi raggi del sole; adorava guardare fuori dal vetro appannato mentre aspettava che la macchina del caffè si riscaldasse e che il burro nella pentola si sciogliesse, il loro appartamento silenzioso, se non per lo scricchiolio occasionale di qualche mobile. Adorava portare la colazione al letto a Kurt, vederlo svegliarsi lentamente, con i capelli arruffati dal sonno e gli occhi strizzati in una smorfia di confusione, prima di regalargli un sorriso languido e bofonchiargli un buongiorno ed un grazie.

Spesso passavano quelle giornate dentro casa, a tentare d’arredarla in maniera differente per poi tornare sempre al punto di partenza, proponendo invece di comprare delle candele _perché fanno atmosfera, Blaine_. Le candele non era ciò che serviva loro, lo sapevano entrambi, ma era un piccolo scherzo ricorrente che andava avanti dai tempi della scuola a cui nessuno dei due riusciva a rinunciare, per quanto sciocco.

C’erano altri giorni, invece, in cui Kurt era particolarmente condiscendente e si faceva trascinare fuori casa, quasi facendosi vestire da Blaine, accettando d’essere avvolto in una sciarpa morbida e in un cappello caldo. Blaine gli prendeva il viso fra le mani, prima di uscire, e strofinava il naso contro il suo, ridendo quando Kurt gli diceva d’essere ridicolo in un tono affettuoso e tutt’altro che derisorio, godendosi il rossore sulle guance pallide di suo marito che riusciva ad essere adorabile nonostante lamentasse d’avere _quasi trentun anni, Blaine, una tragedia_.

Una volta fuori passeggiavano mano nella mano e nient’altro; a volte esploravano la città – perché New York ha sempre qualcosa di nuovo, non importa da quanti anni la si conosca –, sbirciando in qualche negozio d’arredamento; altre volte, invece, andavano a Central Park.

Quando andavano lì, Kurt tentava in tutti i modi di dissuaderlo – _per favore, non anche stavolta, la neve è fresca, sarà un casino, ti prenderai un raffreddore ed io non ho voglia di farti da infermiere_ -, ma non ci riusciva mai: alla fine Blaine si stendeva sulla neve fresca, prima facendo un angelo di neve e poi restando lì, incurante del freddo e dell’umidità, a guardare il cielo.

“Dovresti venire qui giù,” gli diceva, sorridendo e guardando le nuvole. “Così insieme possiamo trovare le forme più strane e divertenti .”

Kurt faceva una smorfia, arricciando le labbra e scuotendo la testa, “Blaine, è dicembre, moriremo d’ipotermia prima ancora di riuscire a scovare una nuvola decente.”

Alla fine, Blaine lo sapeva, non importava che fosse dicembre: Kurt gli si stendeva sempre accanto, lamentandosi, ma divertendosi ad indicare una nuvola strana e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, finché uno dei due non rabbrividiva. Allora era tempo di alzarsi e tornare a casa, dove avrebbero bevuto una buona cioccolata calda (“ _Posso avere sia la panna montata che i marshmallow?” “Mi chiedo come farò a sopravvivere con te che ti comporti come se avessi cinque anni.” Cinque e mezzo.”_ ) ed avrebbero preso gli _stencil_ per decorare la stanza del bambino (o della bambina) con le forme delle nuvole che avevano visto.

 


	4. Quella in cui Kurt vuole solo una cheesecake e invece si prende una cotta (ed ottiene comunque la sua cheesecake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 04 Dessert
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: first meeting AU
> 
> Questa, in particolare, è dedicata al Tessoro, perché... beh, non c'è bisogno di spiegare perché, visto che compare un certo Birdino.

Kurt voleva solo un dessert dopo cena.

Non c’entra niente di strano, in fondo, nel volersi premiare (e magari consolare) con una buona cheesecake dopo una lunga e faticosa settimana. Aveva addirittura trovato la forza di togliersi il pigiama – nonostante il venerdì sera fosse il Pigiamerdì per consuetudine – e vestirsi in maniera decente per uscire ed arrivare fino al negozietto aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro che vendeva un’ottima cheesecake agli Oreo.

Insomma, lui era uscito solo con l’idea di potersi godere una fetta (magari due) di dolce ed invece si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo di una rapina.

 _Tipico,_ aveva sarcasticamente soffiato il suo cervello, prima che ogni pensiero coerente andasse a buttarsi fuori dalla finestra della ragione e lui venisse colto dal panico. Così ecco lì, acquattato poco lontano dalla cassa, la sua cheesecake stretta al petto come un’ancora di salvezza e gli occhi spalancati ad osservare i due tipi evidentemente fatti che, armati di pistola, minacciavano il terrorizzato ragazzino coreano di dar loro tutti i soldi nella cassa. Kurt avrebbe avuto compassione di lui se in quel momento non avesse temuto così tanto per la sua propria vita.

Era sul punto di stilare mentalmente il suo testamento ( _e lascio la cheesecake agli oreo con cui sono stato trovato morto – in posa molto composta ed estremamente elegante – a nessuno, perché voglio essere sepolto con lei, testimone dei miei ultimi attimi di vita_ ), quando _qualcosa_ uscì fuori dalla stanza sul retro, sparata come un razzo contro i due aspiranti ladri.

I tipi non ebbero modo di capire cosa stava accadendo: si ritrovano faccia a terra, legati come salami, disarmati e semi-incoscienti, nel giro di pochi minuti e tutto ciò che Kurt riuscì a vedere fu lo svolazzare di un mantello nero.

Solo quando i due vennero sistemati, Kurt si accorse che quel mantello era legato alle spalle di una persona e che quella persona era un ragazzo – e stava parlando con il ragazzino dietro la cassa.

“Stai bene? Non ti hanno fatto niente, vero? Su, è solo lo spavento, prendi questo cioccolatino, ti tirerà su. Ho già chiamato la polizia, stanno arrivando,” diceva lo sconosciuto con voce estremamente pacata e rassicurante – ed anche sexy. Il che era assurdo, perché il suddetto sconosciuto indossava una tutina nera, che aderiva in tutti i punti giusti, con cinta accessoriata con varie tasche, che evidenziava una vita stretta e, scommetteva, un fondoschiena wow, e una sorta di armatura a coprirgli spalle e petto. Aveva addirittura una maschera! Ed i capelli bizzarramente ingellati!

Avrebbe dovuto essere ridicolo ed invece il cervello ancora urlante di Kurt gli stava dicendo che il suo salvatore ed eroe era l’uomo mascherato più sexy che avesse mai visto (sì, anche meglio di Captain America _e_ Thor, cavolo! Tanto lo sanno tutti che quelli sono ritoccati in fase di montaggio, oh!).

“Ehi, stai bene?” domandò l’eroe, facendolo trasalire quando si accorse d’avercelo inginocchiato davanti.

“Oh mio Dio,” esalò Kurt, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.

Lo sconosciuto sorrise e lo guardò quasi divertito – Kurt si sarebbe sentito offeso se non fosse stato ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi – prima di frugare nella cintura e offrirgli un cioccolatino. “Questo ti tirerà su.”

“Vai sempre in giro ad offrire dolcetti alle vittime di rapine?” domandò stupidamente Kurt, mollando finalmente la presa sulla cheesecake e allungando la mano per posarla sul palmo aperto dell’eroe sexy.

Quello gli sorrise, lanciando una fugace occhiata alla sua mano e poi tornando a guardarlo con ilarità. “Avanti, ti aiuto a rimetterti in piedi.”

“Ho le ginocchia di gelatina,” lo avvertì Kurt con un filo di voce – _meraviglioso, Hummel_ , disse una vocina nella sua testa che assomigliava stranamente a quella di Santana, _fai il pappamolle davanti a Capitan Sexyman, vedrai che farai_ sicuramente _colpo_.

L’eroe ridacchiò e, prendendogli entrambe le mani nelle proprie, lo tirò su, stringendoselo su un fianco quando lo vide barcollare; Kurt arrossì furiosamente, ma non si fece alcun problema a restargli appiccicato addosso qualche secondo più del dovuto – _perché quelle braccia, ragazzi, wow!_

“Scusami, ero solo uscito per prendere una cheesecake e… sono un po’ sconvolto,” biascicò, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia (e notando che era più alto del suo eroe, e, okay, non aveva idea di avere un debole per i ragazzi _compatti_ ).

“Non fa niente,” rise l’eroe. “Non capita tutti i giorni di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una rapina.”

“Non capita tutti i giorni di venir salvato da _te_ ,” esalò Kurt, e, _okay, abbassiamo il livello di civetteria, Hummel, non sei Rachel nei momenti di profonda frustrazione sessuale_.

Lo sconosciuto mascherato rise di nuovo, guidandolo nel mentre verso la cassa. “Beh, è il mio mestiere… Nightbird al tuo servizio!” esclamò, lasciandolo accanto al bancone e facendo un mezzo inchino. Kurt avrebbe voluto dire qualcos’altro, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma le sirene della polizia si fecero rumorosamente vicine e Nightbird, dopo una veloce occhiata al ragazzino dietro la cassa, ed un occhiolino a Kurt, fuggì via più veloce della notte.

 

Kurt dovette restare lì per ancora qualche ora e, quando finalmente tornò a casa, tutta l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo era bella che sparita. Era stanco, molto irritato perché il poliziotto con cui aveva parlato sembrava totalmente incapace di capire la frase “ _Nightbird li ha messi al tappeto_ ”, e non vedeva l’ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire per, tipo, due settimane.

Questo finché non arrivò davanti alla porta di casa, trovando sullo zerbino una scatola con una meravigliosa cheesecake agli oreo e un bigliettino che recitava:  “ _Perché non potrei mai privare un ragazzo carino del suo dessert del venerdì sera. Nightbird <3”_

Era ufficiale, pensò Kurt, cheesecake dimenticata e sguardo sognante: aveva un’imbarazzante cotta con un _vigilante_ mascherato.

(E se dal giorno successivo in poi si sarebbe trovato nei guai più spesso che non, beh, nessuno poteva davvero fargliene una colpa.)


	5. Quella in cui Blaine ha una cotta per il vicino di casa, ma il vicino di casa ha una cotta per Nightbird (e poi anche per Blaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Avent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 05 Evening
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: sequel di "in cui Kurt vuole solo una cheesecake e invece si prende una cotta (ed ottiene comunque la sua cheesecake)"
> 
> Come quella precedente, anche questa è dedicata al Tessoro, perché Birdino <3

Blaine voleva solo trovare il coraggio di parlare con il vicino di casa.

Di solito non avrebbe avuto problemi ad attaccare bottone – aveva fatto amicizia con la maggior parte degli inquilini del palazzo nel giro di una settimana grazie alle sue fantastiche doti di socializzazione – ma il suo vicino d’appartamento era un’altra cosa. L’aveva notato subito – perché, andiamo, non poteva _non_ notarlo – e nonostante avesse più volte bussato alla sua porta durante il giorno con una scusa qualsiasi, non l’aveva mai trovato in casa.

Sarebbe bastato provare di sera, se solo lui ogni sera non avesse un importante impegno.

Così, ogni notte, si ritrovava a fare la sua solita ronda, con il mantello da Nightbird avvolto intorno al corpo, quasi a renderlo un grosso _burrito_ umano, e a pensare al ragazzo carino che gli abitava affianco e con cui aveva scambiato sì e no un “buongiorno” una volta, quando si erano incrociati sulle scale ( _epico_ momento mai ripetutosi nella sua triste storia).

E poi era avvenuto un miracolo: una tentata rapina all’alimentari all’angolo della sua strada, quello aperto tutti i giorni a tutte le ore del giorno, e Kurt era lì, terrorizzato e adorabile, mentre si stringeva al petto una cheesecake come se fosse uno scudo.

Blaine non poteva crederci! E non solo l’aveva salvato, ma aveva anche flirtato e lasciato una cheesecake davanti la porta di casa sua!

L’aveva sempre saputo che Nightbird lo rendeva tanto più sicuro di sé, ma non immaginava che il suo costume da supereroe potesse fare anche questa sorta di magie.

E da quella sera in poi, Kurt – oh sì, aveva anche scoperto il suo nome e ogni tanto se lo ripeteva nella testa, ridendo come un bambino – era _ovunque_. Dopo una settimana l’aveva salvato da tre rapine a mano armata, due tentativi di pestaggio e un ubriaco intenzionato a molestarlo; dopo la seconda settimana aveva smesso di contare le volte che aveva dovuto raccattarlo da qualche angolo di qualche vicolo poco raccomandabile ed aveva iniziato a chiedersi se Kurt lo facesse di proposito o se avesse solo tantissima sfiga.

Il modo in cui flirtava gli faceva ben credere che si trovasse davanti al primo caso.

Il che sarebbe stato meraviglioso, stupendo, _fantastico_ , se solo Kurt non avesse avuto una cotta per Nightbird e non per Blaine.

Doveva fare qualcosa. E, in effetti, _aveva_ iniziato a fare qualcosa, prima di quella realizzazione: piccole cose, tipo svegliarsi prima la mattina (dopo una nottata passata a darle, ma anche a prenderle) solo per riuscire a beccare Kurt sul pianerottolo e scambiare qualche convenevole. O tipo bussare alla sua porta, la sera prima di uscire e diventare Nightbird, chiedendogli il sale, o il pepe, o lo zucchero (era successo abbastanza volte, ormai, che Kurt aveva iniziato a scherzarci su in maniera bonaria).

E poi un altro miracolo – anche se nel momento in cui accadeva Blaine non si rese conto che fosse un miracolo.

Era in ritardassimo sulla sua tabella di marcia per colpa di un professore che aveva deciso di spostare la sua lezione alle sei di pomeriggio (inconcepibile!) e questo probabilmente gli sarebbe costato la cena. Stava praticamente correndo sul marciapiede, ormai quasi arrivato a casa, quando un movimento repentino alla sua destra – anni ad essere Nightbird l’avevano portato a sviluppare un sesto senso per percepire anche gli spostamenti più minuscoli ed insignificanti – attirò la sua attenzione; il suo sguardo vagò dapprima lungo la vetrina della pasticceria davanti alla quale si era fermato e poi s’insinuò nell’ombra del vicolo lì di fianco.

La scena che si ritrovò davanti gli era ormai così familiare che gli sembrò quasi normale. _Quasi_ solamente perché era in abiti civili.

_Oh cavolo._

A giudicare dal modo in cui Kurt era perfettamente immobile ed il tipo armato di coltello stava allungando la mano verso la sua borsa, Blaine non aveva tempo di andare a casa per un veloce cambio d’abito. Sospirando, si lanciò nel vicolo prima ancora di entrare in modalità _picchia il cattivo_ : Kurt urlò per la sorpresa quando Blaine colpì il malintenzionato al polso con un calcio ben assestato, facendogli cadere il coltello di mano.

“Hai due possibilità, amico: puoi andartene via adesso e salvarti dall’umiliazione di venir pestato da uno più basso di te oppure puoi farti mettere a tappeto e ritrovarti nella volante della polizia prima ancora di riuscire a dire _sono innocente_ ,” disse, mettendosi davanti Kurt e guardando torvamente il tipo che guaiva di dolore.

Quello valutò velocemente le sue possibilità e decise che scappare doveva essere meglio che affrontare due persone, disarmato e dolorante com’era.

Una volta che il criminale fu sparito, Blaine si voltò verso il suo Signor Mi Caccio Nei Guai Volontariamente, per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

“Ehi… tutto okay?” chiese, sorridendogli rassicurante.

Quella sarebbe stata la parte in cui Kurt gli si gettava tra le braccia esclamando _oh, che paura, meno male che sei arrivato tu, Nightbird!_

E, a parte il nome, Blaine si aspettava una reazione più o meno simile – magari meno flirtosa, ecco. Ma nonostante si fosse preparato ad accogliere l’abbraccio (o per meglio dire, il placcaggio) dell’altro, Kurt si lasciò andare contro il muro alle sue spalle, stringendo le mani attorno alla sua borsa, un po’ come aveva fatto quella prima sera di due settimane fa con la cheesecake.

“Kurt… Ti senti bene?” domandò sconvolto, facendo per mettergli una mano sulla spalla, ma ripensandoci all’ultimo minuto, perché non sapeva se l’altro avrebbe accettato il gesto.

“Io…” bisbigliò con un filo di voce, scuotendo poi la testa.

Blaine lo osservò attentamente, rendendosi contro che quella reazione era di genuino _shock_ : al contrario delle sere precedenti, quella volta Kurt non si era messo nei guai di sua spontanea volontà, ma doveva esserci capitato come la prima sera. Quasi sorrise, intenerito da quel comportamento così diverso da quello a cui era abituato di solito, ma riuscì ad impedirselo mettendosi a frugare nella sua tracolla, sotto lo sguardo ancora terrorizzato e in parte perplesso di Kurt.

Quando ne tirò finalmente fuori la sua barretta ai cereali, la porse al suo vicino con un sorriso. “Ecco qui,” gli disse, mettendogliela fra le mani, dopo averne delicatamente districato la presa feroce attorno alla borsa. “So che non è esattamente come fa Nightbird con i suoi cioccolatini, ma purtroppo non ho di meglio.”

Davanti a quel gesto e a quelle parole, qualcosa sembrò scattare in Kurt e finalmente, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro dal naso, il ragazzo gli sorrise, stringendo le dita attorno alle sue. “Grazie,” gli disse, guardandolo e riuscendo a metterlo a fuori per la prima volta da quando era stato salvato. “E non solo per la barretta… Ero davvero nei guai e… Oh, penso che da adesso in poi la smetterò di fare l’idiota e andarmele a cercare!”

Blaine dovette fingersi sorpreso e perplesso davanti a quelle parole, nonostante avesse perfettamente capito a cosa si riferisse – e se una piccola parte di sé sapeva che a Nightbird sarebbe mancato l’appuntamento serale con Kurt, per la maggior parte non poteva che essere felice di quella decisione: almeno non si sarebbe più messo in pericolo scioccamente.

“Oh, è… una storia lunga e imbarazzante,” disse Kurt con una risatina e le guance rosse di vergogna.

“Beh, sei ti va,” fece Blaine, senza perdere un colpo, come se avesse studiato a tavolino quella frase. “Potremmo parlarne a cena.”

Proprio non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuto fuori quello spirito d’iniziativa, ma, quando Kurt accettò l’invito con sorpresa e una piccola nota lusingata nella voce, smise di chiederselo.

 _E magari questa sera Nightbird se la prende di vacanza_.

(Nightbird se la prese davvero di vacanza, insieme a tante altre serate nel corso delle settimane successive.)


	6. Quella in cui Kurt scopre che Blaine è Nightbird e Nightbird è Blaine (e quindi lui può continuare ad avere una cotta per entrambi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 06 Fall
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: sequel del sequel XD e con questa diciamo chiuso questo 'verse :) ovviamente anche questo è dedicato al Tessoro (perché Birdino le ha ottenebrato la mente u.u)

Kurt voleva solo passare una serata sul divano, accoccolato al suo ragazzo.

A quanto pareva, però, il suo ragazzo non era esattamente dello stesso avviso: ogni volta che Kurt gli poggiava la testa sulla spalla, Blaine sussultava prima di diventare rigido come un blocco di marmo e lui si tirava indietro, raggomitolandosi contro lo schienale, lanciandogli occhiate preoccupate e ferite. In fondo stavano insieme da più di due mesi e si frequentavano da altrettanti… Blaine non poteva essersi già stancato di lui, vero? E soprattutto: quello che solitamente si appiccicava era lui – non che Kurt se ne lamentasse: _adorava_ che Blaine cercasse costantemente il contatto fisico, anche minimo, ogni volta che gli fosse possibile. Era una cosa che Kurt aveva amato sin da subito e la diceva lunga su quanto era partito per quel ragazzo, visto che solitamente ci teneva molto a mantenere inviolato il suo spazio personale.

All’ennesimo tentativo di coccole, Blaine si lasciò scappare un verso che assomigliava ad un guaito di dolore e Kurt lo guardò allarmato.

“Blaine, tesoro… stai bene?” domandò, tenendosi lontano da lui per evitare di farlo gemere di nuovo – e non nel modo piacevole.

Blaine dapprima gli lanciò un’occhiata colpevole e – gli sembrò, per un momento – preoccupata, ma poi gli sorrise e gli prese una mano, stringendogli le dita. “Sì, scusami, è che… sai, ieri sono andato in palestra e non ho retto bene il sacco da boxe, così… ha avuto un violento incontro ravvicinato con la mia spalla. Molto violento.”

“Oh, Blaine,” fece Kurt, sentendosi un po’ un sacchettino di spazzatura nel provare _sollievo_ davanti a quella notizia. “Perché non me l’hai detto?”

Blaine alzò le spalle, pentendosene un attimo dopo, ovvero quando la spalla dovette ricordargli che _ehi, ci siamo fatti male, idiota, non tentare di muoverti_. Kurt gli sorrise solidale, prima di alzarsi dal divano e correre a prendere una pomata che, quantomeno, avrebbe dovuto aiutare l’ematoma ad assorbirsi più in fretta.

Solo quando stava tornando indietro si ricordò che, proprio il giorno precedente, Nightbird l’aveva salvato dall’ennesimo malvivente che aveva deciso di rapinarlo – la cosa stava diventando seriamente assurda – ed era cadutosulla spalla sinistra (la stessa di Blaine), quando il manigoldo aveva tentato di sfuggirgli.

Sicuramente si trattava di una bizzarra coincidenza.

***

Così come dovevano essere tutte bizzarre coincidenze quelle successive. Tipo la volta in cui Blaine aveva detto d’essersi tagliato la guancia destra mentre si radeva, la mattina dopo che un tizio aveva tentato di colpire Nightbird con un taglierino, graffiandogli la guancia destra; o la volta in cui Blaine si era presentato con un occhio nero al loro appuntamento, affermando che il sacco da boxe doveva avere una cotta per lui perché aveva tentato di baciarlo – proprio il giorno dopo che Nightbird aveva ricevuto una testata in faccia in una colluttazione piuttosto violenta.

Kurt iniziava a trovare quelle bizzarre coincidenze piuttosto sospettose.

***

Non lo faceva nemmeno più a posta, ma da quando aveva promesso a Blaine che l’avrebbe smessa di cacciarsi nei guai per attirare l’attenzione di Nightbird, i criminali di tutta New York sembravano essere inspiegabilmente attratti dalla sua persona – o quantomeno dal suo portafogli. Era quasi ironico: prima di conoscere Blaine – e quindi prima di smettere di tentare di far colpo su un supereroe che aveva di meglio di fare e, soprattutto, prima di dimenticarsi _quasi_ completamente detto supereroe, perché il suo ragazzo era eccezionale – doveva andarsele a cercare e non sempre ci riusciva; ora invece i problemi lo trovavano non appena  metteva piede fuori di casa.

Il risvolto positivo era che così poteva tenere d’occhio tutte le ferite di Nightbird – e beh, anche ammirarne il fisico perché, nonostante avesse un fidanzato con un fisico da urlo, beh… c’era qualcosa nell’ _ensemble_ di Nightbird che semplicemente premeva tutti i tasti giusti del suo piccolo kink per i supereroi.

Ci vollero quasi due settimane prima che il sospetto si facesse quasi certezza, ma a quel punto Kurt era abbastanza sicuro di quello che aveva scoperto. Non del tutto, però, e per cancellare quell’ultimo dubbio c’era ancora un’ultima cosa da fare.

***

Erano di nuovo accoccolati sul divano, ma stavolta Kurt fissava Blaine come se stesse cercando di aprirgli il cranio con il solo potere della sua occhiata e carpire tutti i suoi segreti. Blaine cercava di essere il più indifferente possibile, ma ogni volta che si muoveva – non riusciva a stare fermo già di suo, figurarsi con Kurt che lo fissava in quel modo – i muscoli gridavano di dolore e Kurt faceva un versetto bizzarro e gutturale, come se avesse finalmente capito qualcosa. E questo era molto male.

“Kurt,” scoppiò all’ennesimo _mh!_ , voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo con tanta esasperazione e un poco di apprensione. “È tutta la sera che mi fissi, si può sapere che c’è?”

Blaine seppe d’aver posto la domanda sbagliata quando gli occhi di Kurt s’illuminarono e lui fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Ti ho detto che ieri, quando sono stato salvato da Nightbird per l’ennesima volta, il criminale di turno gli ha fatto lo sgambetto e lui è caduto all’indietro?” chiese il furbetto con finta non-curanza.

Blaine deglutì rumorosamente, ma sorrise con quanta più _nonchalance_ riuscì a racimolare nel bel mezzo del panico. “Ah, davvero?”

“Già: per poco non si rompeva la testa contro il muro, ma fortunatamente è riuscito a rimettersi in piedi con un movimento tutt’altro che naturale. Temo che si sia stirato un po’ di muscoli…” proseguì Kurt, quasi ghignando, ma avendo la decenza di trattenersi. “Com’è che ti sei stirato i muscoli della schiena, tu?”

Blaine quasi si morse la lingua prima di rispondere: era _certo_ che Kurt si stesse divertendo un mondo a vedere fin dove si fosse spinto a negare. “Lo sai, ho semplicemente strafatto ieri con l’allenamento…”

“Mhm… è strano, non trovi?, che ogni volta che Nightbird si fa male, tu magicamente ti ritrovi con un livido o un graffio o uno stiramento incredibilmente simile ai suoi, vero?”

“Kurt…” mormorò Blaine, guardandosi velocemente intorno alla ricerca di _qualunque cosa_ potesse distrarre il suo ragazzo.

“Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che siate la stessa persona,” continuò impietosamente determinato Kurt.

La risata che Blaine produsse, oggettivamente, fu una delle sue peggiori false risate che avesse mai dovuto simulare in tutta la sua vita; a sua discolpa poteva solo dire che era in preda al panico.

“Oh, andiamo, non dire sciocchezze! Io, un supereroe!”

“Blaine…”

“Cioè, voglio dire, io… io non potrei mai…”

“Blaine…,” lo richiamò Kurt, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e guardandolo fisso negli occhi. “Ho trovato la divisa nel tuo armadio.”

“… Hai frugato nel mio armadio?” fu la prima cosa che la sua bocca pensò di dire.

Kurt ebbe la decenza di arrossire a quella domanda e si morse il labbro, contrito. “Beh… avevo solo bisogno di un’ultima conferma prima di, sai, dirti che avevo scoperto tutto.”

“Vuol dire che non serve più negare?” domandò Blaine, sconfitto – e stranamente sollevato: almeno poteva smetterla di doversi inventare bugie sempre più improbabili ogni volta che Kurt gli chiedeva come si fosse fatto male.

“Negare ha smesso d’essere un’opzione una settimana fa, quando quel ragazzino ti ha dato una cinghiata colpendoti con la parte metallica…”

“È stato estremamente difficile trovare una scusa per quel livido a forma gabbiano… ” lamentò Blaine, fingendo un broncio ferito.

“Lo so, sono stato tremendo a pretendere una spiegazione in quell’occasione, ma eri molto tenero mentre cercavi di arrampicarti sugli specchi…”

Blaine scosse la testa e poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di Kurt, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando. “Come ho potuto pensare di riuscire a tenerti nascosta una cosa del genere?”

Kurt ridacchiò contro le sue labbra, prima di dargli un piccolo bacio a stampo. “Errore da principiante.”

Blaine sorrise, aprendo gli occhi e fissandoli in quelli blu del suo ragazzo troppo intelligente per il suo bene. “Già, come sono stato sciocco e pretenzioso… Tsk, stupido me,” scherzò, attirando Kurt verso di sé e cingendogli la vita.

“Ti perdono, ti perdono,” lo sbeffeggiò quello, sedendoglisi sulle gambe con attenzione, onde evitare di fargli male, e baciandolo con un sorriso divertito. Quando si staccò dalle sue labbra, lo guardò con fare valutativo, prima di dire, mortalmente serio: “Almeno adesso posso sbavare su Nightbird senza sentirmi in colpa.”

(E Nightbird, da allora in poi, poté baciarlo tutte le volte che lo salvava, il che era un _bonus_ per entrambi.)


	7. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 07 Grace
> 
> Pubblicata in ritardo perché c'avevo da fa' u.u
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: fluff (?) & future!fic

Kurt gli aveva detto che a volte, in passato, lo aveva invidiato; lo aveva invidiato perché riusciva ad avere i ruoli che avrebbe voluto lui con facilità, perché a volte le cose belle sembrava che gli venissero date senza che lui dovesse muovere un dito, quando invece Kurt doveva lottare per ottenere un minimo di considerazione. Ciò che alla fine gli invidiava, aveva detto, era la grazia con cui riusciva a far breccia nell’animo degli altri, quella stessa grazia che caratterizzava i suoi movimenti – nella danza tanto quanto nei gesti della vita quotidiana – ed il suo modo di porsi nel mondo.

Blaine, dapprima, aveva sentito quel piccolo e familiare pungolo al petto, quello che lo pizzicava ogni volta che Kurt – o qualcuno che amava – gli diceva che stava male ed era un male di cui lui, in qualche modo, si sentiva responsabile. Non gli aveva dato spazio, però, perché era cresciuto da quando le parole di una persona avevano tutte lo stesso peso ed erano macigni sulle spalle. Aveva accettato quella confessione per ciò che era: una confessione, un ammettere cose passate che adesso, lo vedeva chiaramente nel sorriso di suo marito, non avevano più importanza. Kurt era sceso a patti con se stesso e con i suoi limiti e le sue qualità da molto tempo, in un percorso che a volte avevano fatto insieme, altre no, ma che aveva reso entrambi più coscienti, più tolleranti nei confronti dei proprio difetti, prima ancora che dei difetti dell’altro.

Eppure gli era rimasto un piccolo tarlo nella testa, una spinta ad osservare attentamente Kurt e a riscoprire quei momenti, quei piccoli gesti che lo rendevano così prezioso e aggraziato ai suoi occhi.

Come il momento del risveglio, quando aveva i capelli arruffati dal sonno, la pelle calda dalle coperte e gli occhi che guardavano stretti stretti e assonnati il mondo intorno, finché non si focalizzavano su di lui e allora si chiudevano, come se Kurt si sentisse rassicurato nel vederlo ancora lì, ogni mattina sempre accanto a lui. C’era qualcosa nei movimenti languidi, nella rilassatezza della sua espressione che colpiva Blaine dritto al cuore e lo spingeva a muoversi verso di lui, per un bacio, una carezza, un contatto qualsiasi.

C’erano le sere passate sul divano, aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro, e Kurt gli cingeva la vita o le spalle, e spesso poggiava il mento sulla sua spalla e Blaine si distraeva da quello che stavano guardando in TV ed ascoltava il suo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e semplicemente _esistendo_ in quell’abbraccio.

Trovava aggraziato il modo in cui, davanti alla sua cheesecake preferita, usava la forchetta, tagliando un pezzo delicatamente e portandoselo alle labbra con lentezza, come se assaporasse ogni momento di quell’esperienza. E spesso lui sorrideva e lo prendeva in giro, perché _a volte penso che ami quel dolce più di me_ e Kurt si leccava le labbra e lo guardava molto seriamente prima di rispondergli che _vi amo entrambi follemente, ma in maniera diversa, Blaine: non posso mangiarti, poi non ci saresti più e chi mi porterebbe la cheesecake quando sono triste?_

Erano le piccole cose, i piccoli gesti che Kurt faceva quando si spogliava della sua maschera “pubblica”, quella che aveva passato tutta la vita a costruire per sembrare sicuro di sé, sofisticato, aggraziato; quando era fuori dall’intimità della loro casa, Kurt calcolava ogni movimento, ogni passo e solo quando era particolarmente nervoso o estremamente felice, la maschera cadeva e lui tornava ad essere quell’adorabile ragazzino farfugliante e un po’ goffo che aveva sempre intenerito Blaine.

Gliel’avrebbe detto, un giorno, che non aveva nulla da invidiargli, nonostante sapesse già che Kurt avrebbe risposto scuotendo la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo, non credendo alle sue parole. E forse poteva tenere quel segreto per sé, perché forse davvero nessuno avrebbe capito e tutti gli avrebbero detto _sei troppo innamorato, non riesci a vedere bene_. Beh, peggio per loro: sarebbe stato solo lui a godersi quel Kurt, quello rilassato, languido e dolce che ancora riusciva a smuovergli i sentimenti, a confonderli, rendendolo sempre e di nuovo un ragazzino innamorato di tanti anni prima.


	8. Stay awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge]() Day 08 Harmony
> 
> (Pure questa pubblicata con un giorno di ritardo)
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: fluff fluff fluff FLUFF! & future!fic; la ninna nanna citata è [questa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=8yC_voMY6kY) <3

Quando Spencer si svegliava di notte piangendo facevano a turno per andare da lei, a rassicurarla e farla riaddormentare. Ognuno aveva il suo metodo: Blaine, per esempio, se la metteva contro il petto e si sedeva sulla poltrona accanto alla culla, canticchiandole una ninna nanna a voce bassa; Kurt, invece, la prendeva in braccio e camminava lungo in corridoio, bisbigliandole parole di conforto ad ogni passo. Di solito bastavano pochi minuti di quello per calmarla e vederla di nuovo profondamente addormentata.

A volte però nessuno dei due metodi funzionava e, se le prime volte era stata un’impresa riuscire a capire in che modo farla smettere di piangere, alla fine era venuto fuori che bastava che le cantassero una ninna nanna insieme.

Alle prime note di _Stay awake_ , Spencer cessava i suoi singhiozzi disperati e li guardava fissi fissi, con occhi grandi e curiosi, ed un’espressione di meraviglia dipinta sulla faccia paffuta e rossa di pianto. L’armonia delle loro voci la cullava dolcemente verso il sonno, ma nessuno dei due smetteva di cantare finché non erano alla fine della canzone; solo allora rimettevano la bambina nella culla, dandole ciascuno un bacio sulla fronte e tornando a letto, mano nella mano, anche loro cullati delle note della ninna nanna.


	9. Once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 09 Imprint
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: vago angst, AU, demon!fic, OOC, insomma dimenticate tutto il fluff dei capitoli precedenti XD

C’erano segni lungo tutto il suo corpo: lividi sulle braccia e sulle gambe, lunghe impronte rosse sul torace, sullo stomaco e sul ventre; la sua schiena era coperta di graffi e l’unica parte che restava inviolata era il suo viso, sconvolto e terrorizzato.

Andava avanti da settimane eppure non trovava spiegazione logica; all’inizio pensava dipendesse dal fatto che il suo sonno era agitato, inquieto, il corpo che doveva muoversi e scattare durante la notte, come testimoniavano le lenzuola sfatte ed i cuscini trovati a terra. Poi aveva capito che i segni ed il sonno agitato erano entrambi sintomi di qualcos’altro, qualcosa che esulava dalla normalità di un sonno agitato.

Non ricordava i suoi incubi, sapeva solo che quando si svegliava il suo sguardo si spostava con angoscia verso l’angolo più buio, quello tra la finestra e l’armadio a muro. Non c’era niente, ovviamente, eppure sentiva che i suoi sensi lo stavano ingannando, che lì avrebbe dovuto esserci qualcosa di spaventoso e orribile, ma era nascosto e, celato ai suoi occhi con un ghigno crudele, si beava del suo terrore e della sua confusione.

C’era qualcuno dentro casa; c’era qualcosa che lo perseguitava.

Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno ed aveva tenuto segreti i segni sul suo corpo perché le persone avrebbero pensato ad altro, a soluzioni più razionali e logiche; avrebbero detto che era colpa dello stress, che i mostri non esistono.

Lui sapeva che tutto quello non aveva niente di logico e razionale e che i mostri _esistono_ ; sapeva che la causa dei suoi incubi e di quei segni sul corpo non erano generati dallo stress. Quelle lunghe unghiate sulle sue spalle, graffi rossi che gli coloravano la pelle candida erano le impronte di artigli affilati che avrebbero potuto ucciderlo. E lui sapeva che lo faceva, ogni notte, ad ogni nuovo incubo, perché, nonostante non li ricordasse, la sensazione restava anche al risveglio: la corsa disperata verso una salvezza effimera, l’essere in trappola, la sensazione d’essere afferrato e preso con violenza, e gli occhi che lo guardavano mentre gli artigli stringevano, la pelle cedeva, la carne sanguinava.

Ogni volta gli sembrava che quello non fosse solo un sogno, ma un ricordo di una vita passata, di _tutte_ le sue vite passate, o meglio delle loro conclusioni: ciascuna delle sue morti, tutte uguali, tutte causate da quella presenza invisibile e terrorizzante, gli si presentavano alla mente come scene di un macabro film.

La sera cercava di stare sveglio il più possibile nei modi più disparati, beveva più caffè di quanto ne avesse mai bevuto in precedenza e la sua _playlist_ musicale non aveva mai avuto così tanti brani ritmati. Alla fine i suoi occhi stanchi lo tradivano sempre ed era in quei momenti, sospeso fra la veglia e il sonno, che aveva l’impressione di vedere quegli occhi, familiari, ma non meno spaventosi, fissarlo dal buio e poi qualcosa scivolare verso di lui, dicendo: “Stavolta sarò gentile, Kurt, stavolta non ti perderò.”

E poi tutto ricominciava da capo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... è colpa di [Once upon a dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ44x0GnKh4) di Lana Del Rey che mi ha ispirato roba tetra. Ecco.


	10. Quel vecchio jukebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 10 Jukebox
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: AU; punto di vista esterno  
> La fic è anche detta "quella in cui il jukebox è un fanboy guardone" XD

Quel jukebox ne aveva viste tante: ai bei tempi in cui andava di moda averne uno, quel bar-ristorante era sempre pieno di gente e lui osservava tutti quegli esseri umani con curiosità, felice di fare da sottofondo alle loro vite. Il momento del giorno che amava di più era quello in cui i più giovani uscivano di scuola e si riversavano tutti lì, per dividersi un _milkshake_ e delle patatine o per ascoltare qualche brano proprio da lui.

Il jukebox se li ricordava tutti, quelli che nel corso degli anni erano passati di lì: si ricordava della bella biondina attaccata al braccio del suo ragazzo mentre flirtava col migliore amico di lui; si ricordava di quello che aveva grandi sogni, ma non abbastanza coraggio per seguirli, preferendo farsi incastrare da una ragazza e stare lì, in quel posto che, gli umani dicevano, non valeva niente. Ricordava i piccoli drammi della vita quotidiana e le risate che aveva sentito, i fatti buffi e i fatti gravi, tutto quello che succedeva, lui lo osservava e ricordava.

Ma quelli che ricordava sempre con maggior piacere erano due ragazzi che non si parlavano mai, non con la bocca e le parole, almeno; il jukebox li vedeva andare lì tutti i giorni, con compagnie diverse, e non scambiare che un saluto vago nella direzione l’uno dell’altro, poi ognuno con la propria cricca, ognuno per i fatti propri. Ma i loro occhi e i loro sguardi, oh, parlavano chiaramente a chi sapeva ascoltare. E il jukebox non aveva niente di meglio di fare che osservare e captare tutti quei piccoli dettagli, come il modo in cui il figlio del meccanico s’attardava al bancone solo per guardare un minuto di più la schiena dell’altro; o il modo in cui, ogni pomeriggio, puntuale come una sveglia, il ragazzo di buona famiglia si avvicinava a lui, selezionava la canzone d’amore che in quel momento era più in voga e, non appena le prime note riempivano la stanza, lanciava un’occhiata all’altro, che ricambiava brevemente per non destare sospetti.

Al jukebox piaceva il modo segreto e tenero in cui sorridevano, non visti da nessuno che non contasse.

Le cose era cambiate in maniera impercettibile; i due ragazzi erano sempre lì, ma cambiavano i loro vestiti, cambiava il loro atteggiamento, i visi si facevano più stanchi, più frustrati e c’erano volte in cui nemmeno la sua musica – che ormai non veniva quasi più suonata, perché a nessuno piaceva un vecchio jukebox – serviva a distrarli.

Arrivò un giorno in cui il jukebox, ormai fuori moda, venne messo via in un deposito buio, a prendere polvere insieme ad altre macchine che avevano servito il loro tempo. I giorni passavano insieme alle settimane e i mesi, finché non furono passati tanti e tanti anni, quando qualcuno lo ritrovò e decise di metterlo a posto e di nuovo in bella mostra, sulla parete di un locale moderno.

Le cose erano diverse da come le aveva lasciate il jukebox, ma la sua musica, per scelta di chi l’aveva rimesso in sesto, era sempre la stessa e a lui ora si avvicinavano solo quelle persone che l’avevano amato una volta; il jukebox guardava i loro volti invecchiati raggrinzirsi in un sorriso nostalgico e felice, quando sceglievano da lui una vecchia canzone che significata un ricordo perduto, un momento passato che tornava vivo solo per un momento, nella loro memoria stanca.

Una sera, mentre il jukebox osservava curioso e rapito come al solito, qualcuno che lui non riconobbe subito gli si avvicinò. La mano era grande e rugosa, un po’ malferma prima di posarsi sicura sulle sue manopole; quando avvicinò il viso per guardare meglio la canzone da scegliere, il jukebox lo riconobbe e, se avesse avuto un cuore, avrebbe sussultato: era lui, quel ragazzo di buona famiglia che ora era diventato vecchio, ma che aveva ancora quel sorriso segreto, quello sguardo acceso mentre le prime note di _You make me feel so young_ riempivano la stanza.

L’uomo prese a ballare proprio lì davanti e, un momento dopo, a lui si unì un altro ricordo del jukebox: il figlio del meccanico prese le mani dell’altro ed insieme ballarono liberamente e apertamente, forse non per la prima volta, ma per la prima volta davanti a _lui_ , che li ricordava giovani e guardinghi, e poi adulti e tristi.

Ora li vedeva vecchi e ridenti e riconobbe i loro sguardi innamorati ed i loro sorrisi non più segreti; e se il disco del vecchio jukebox saltò per un momento nessuno sembrò farci caso.


	11. Quella in cui Kurt vuole solo sopravvivere alla pista da pattinaggio e invece trova un principe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge]() Day 11 Kindred
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: AU  
> (il titolo non ufficiale di questa storia è: "Bambi incontra Tippete", un'idea del Tessoro XD)

Blaine non sapeva esattamente come si era ritrovato a fissare due occhioni grigio-verdi su un faccino adorabilmente imbronciato, eppure era lì, inginocchiato sul ghiaccio della pista da pattinaggio a cercare di capire perché quella bambina si era attaccata alla manica del suo cappotto, quando sembrava saper pattinare piuttosto bene da sola – e dopo che la bambina gli aveva chiaramente detto _no, non stavo cadendo, non cado sui pattini da tantissimo tempo_.

“Ti sei persa, allora?” domandò, sorridendo rassicurante. Non aveva problemi con i bambini, _adorava_ i bambini e relazionarsi con loro e voleva davvero aiutare quella bambina in qualsiasi cosa la preoccupasse… Se solo questa si fosse decisa a dirgli qualche fosse il problema.

“No,” rispose lei, scuotendo la testa e, nel gesto, il ponpon sul suo cappellino alla francese sobbalzò graziosamente.

Blaine le sorrise paziente e si guardò intorno: nessuno badava a loro due e nessuno sembrava star cercando forsennatamente nella folla, quindi probabilmente la bambina stava dicendo la verità.

“Sei un pattinatore professionista?” domandò di punto in bianco la bimba, continuando a guardarlo fissamente.

La domanda all’inizio lo colse di sorpresa e ci mise un attimo prima di scuotere la testa e ridere. “No, tesoro, non lo sono…”

“Però pattini molto bene,” decretò lei, annuendo come se avesse appena deciso qualcosa. “Aiuteresti mio padre, allora?” aggiunse, prima di prendergli la mano e aspettando che si mettesse in piedi per condurlo… da qualche parte.

Blaine scivolò dietro di lei con un sorriso divertito, notando con quanta sicurezza la bambina si muovesse. “Forse non avresti dovuto allontanarti da tuo padre così, allora… Sono sicuro che qualcuno l’avrebbe aiutato lo stesso se avessi chiesto a qualcuno vicino a lui,” le fece notare, venendo subito messo a tacere da un’occhiata valutativa.

“Nessuno era carino come te, però” sentenziò.

“Oh, grazie,” rise lui, un attimo prima di ritrovarsi davanti ad un uomo attaccato al parapetto, che osservava la bambina con un misto di sollievo, panico e irritazione.

“Adena!!” gridò quello, allungando una mano verso la bambina prima di scivolare ed essere costretto a riaggrapparsi alla ringhiera con disperazione. “Ti avevo detto di non allontanarti!”

La bambina si coprì la bocca con le mani mentre rideva dei tentativi di stare in piedi del… _padre_?, non si assomigliavano molto, se Blaine doveva essere sincero.

“Sei buffo!” commentò Adena mentre il poverino continuava a scivolare.

Blaine ebbe pietà di lui e, con un sorriso, scivolò verso di lui e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

“Ecco qui,” disse e, _oh_ , non aveva notato che fosse così bello: non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso candido e mozzafiato dello sconosciuto.

 “Uhm… grazie,” balbettò quello, altrettanto incapace di staccare gli occhi – _azzurro-verdi_ , notò la parte del suo cervello che non aveva fatto cortocircuito – dai suoi. “Uhm, sia per avermi rimesso in piedi che per avermi riportato quella peste…” disse il bellissimo sconosciuto, indicando la bambina davanti a loro, la faccia rossa d’imbarazzo e, sperava, non solo quello.

“Oh, nessun problema, è stato un piacere,” rispose Blaine con un sorriso, che era certo fosse più simile ad un ghigno gongolante che altro. “Tua figlia è una pattinatrice provetta, comunque…”

“Al contrario di me,” borbottò quello, lanciando un’occhiataccia alla bambina, che continuava a ridacchiare dietro le manine guantate. “Ma non è mia figlia.”

Blaine spalancò gli occhi e rivolse un’occhiata prima a lei poi a lui. “Ma…”

“Fammi indovinare: ti ha detto che stava cercando suo padre e poi ti ha portato da me?”

Blaine annuì, ma prima ancora che potesse confermare, Adena s’intromise. “In realtà gli ho chiesto se, dato che è molto bravo a pattinare, poteva darti una mano a stare in piedi,” spiegò, incrociando poi le braccia al petto, con fare da prima donna. “Non dovresti lamentarti tanto, zio Kurt! Te ne ho scelto uno molto bello, sembra un principe!”

Blaine assistette senza capire alla scena, prima di notare che “zio Kurt” era arrossito sin alla punta dei suoi perfetti capelli castani e che stava tentando di nascondere il viso nella sciarpa, ancora troppo terrorizzato all’idea di staccarsi dalla ringhiera – e dal suo braccio, non che a Blaine dispiacesse quel contatto. Non riuscì ad evitarsi di ghignare ed anche lui tentò di nascondere il viso nella sciarpa, quando Kurt gli lanciò un’occhiata mortificata.

“Mi spiace tanto, sono…” tentò di dire, ma poi scosse la testa e rivolse un’occhiata feroce ad Adena. “Il padre di questa piccola peste qui è… ha deciso che Adena è la chiave per farmi uscire dal ‘ _triste_ _status di single’_ , per usare le sue parole, e… Ecco, Sam se ne inventa ogni giorno una nuova e non so perché Mercedes gli lasci usare sua figlia in questo modo.”

“Perché dice che vedere la tua faccia quando racconti quello che è successo è molto divertente,” supplì la bambina, compiaciuta.

Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore, deliziato dalla scenetta e anche dal fatto che Kurt, per quanto imbarazzato, continuava a tenersi al suo braccio e a lanciargli occhiate d’apprezzamento.

“Beh,” disse, mentre Kurt borbottava qualcosa sotto voce. “La signorina qui mi ha chiesto se potevo aiutarti e sarebbe un vero piacere per me farlo, Kurt,” annunciò, allungando poi l’altra mano verso di lui.

Kurt lo guardò basito, gli occhi larghi di sorpresa e le guance ancora più rosse, mentre Adena batteva le mani felice alle sue spalle. “Uhm… io…”

“Di’ di sì, zio Kurt! Di’ di sì! È così bello!”

Kurt arrossì ancora di più, ma sorrise e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, lasciò la barra di metallo, e posò delicatamente la mano in quella di Blaine. “Allora, grazie mille…?”

“Blaine,” disse lui prontamente, sorridendo e iniziando cautamente a tirarlo verso il centro della pista.

“Sento che potrei pentirmene,” borbottò Kurt, scuotendo la testa, mentre Adena li seguiva, guardandogli con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Ti offrirò una cioccolata calda in caso vada male…” lo rincuorò Blaine, ridendo.

Non andò affatto male, ma la cioccolata gliela offrì lo stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome per la bimba di Sam e Mercedes è stato trovato del tutto casualmente (letteralmente: sono andata su un generatore di nomi femminili XD), ma non appena l'ho visto ho pensato: sìsì, tu hai decisamente il suono giusto per una bambina come lei.


	12. La stanza piccola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 12 Legacy
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: fluff, future!fic
> 
> Postato in ritardo perché c'avevo da fa' pure stavolta XD

Il loro primo appartamento – il loro _vero_ primo appartamento – era piccolo, ma confortevole: c’era una cucina che lasciava abbastanza spazio per muoversi insieme, mentre preparavano le buone ricette che c’erano sul libro di cucina della mamma di Blaine; c’era una sala da pranzo/salotto dove c’era spazio appena appena per il tavolino per due, con le sedie, e un divano che era appartenuto alla casa dei nonni di Blaine, ma che aveva le dimensioni perfette per incastrarsi tra il mobile del televisore ed il tavolo; c’era la camera da letto, con un letto alla francese, scelto appositamente per dare spazio all’armadio e alla toletta della mamma di Kurt, che, dopo tanti anni, aveva lasciato la casa di Burt, dopo che lui stesso l’aveva rimessa in sesto per regalarla a suo figlio, come suo personale regalo di matrimonio.

E poi c’era una stanza più piccina, che avevano adibito a Stanza-di-chi-ha-bisogno-di-stare-da-solo, o anche stanza degli hobby, ma che loro chiamavano la “stanza piccola”: da un lato c’era un pianoforte, quello che era stato prima di Cooper e poi, quando Cooper aveva detto che suonare non gli interessava, di Blaine, e dell’altro una macchina da cucire ed un manichino sartoriale – e quelli erano sempre stati di Kurt.

Nessuno dei due l’aveva mai detto, ma entrambi speravano che un giorno quella stanza venisse riempita dalla bella culla che aveva ospitato Blaine da neonato, da giochi e pupazzi di stoffa e da tutti quegli _stencil_ che Kurt aveva comprato un giorno, per nessun motivo preciso, solo perché  erano carini.

Per il momento erano ancora troppo presto, si ripetevano entrambi, ma in fondo sapevano che, un giorno, quei sogni ad occhi aperti sarebbero stati realtà e la stanza piccola sarebbe diventata la stanza della piccola.


	13. Il doppio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 13 Midnight
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: horror (ho già detto horror? Lo ripeto: horror)

Accade sempre a mezzanotte.

Non occorre spesso e passa abbastanza tempo da un episodio e l’altro da fargli credere che non sia mai successo, che sia stato solo un brutto incubo.

Kurt si sveglia quando l’orologio scatta dalle 23.59 alle 00.00, senza sapere che cosa sia stato a destarlo: non ci sono rumori in casa, nessuna luce accesa, non ha troppo caldo o troppo freddo, non stava avendo un incubo.

Poi lo percepisce.

È sul fondo del letto, seduto dalla sua parte e Kurt sa che lo sta guardando. No, non semplicemente guardando: lo fissa.

Il suo cuore perde un battito, poi accelera il ritmo, mentre adrenalina e terrore puro gli corrono nelle vene, il sangue che grida _scappa scappa scappa_ , ma la mente che reagisce immobilizzando tutti i muscoli, irrigidendoli sotto le coperte.

Kurt non ha ancora aperto gli occhi, sa che cosa lo aspetta se li aprirà e non vuole, _non vuole non vuole non vuole_ vederlo di nuovo.

È allora che gli sembra che abbia allungato una mano verso di lui e gli occhi si spalancano, come un riflesso involontario, enormi per vedere meglio nella stanza buia, terrorizzati ancor prima di fissarsi sulla creatura.

È lì che lo fissa, non si è mai mosso e non ha mai alzato la mano: è immobile, gli occhi vuoti, due orbite nere, senza bianco, solo un’enorme pupilla, nera, buia e piena di tutte le peggiori paure di Kurt.

E quel ghigno… La labbra tese, allungate innaturalmente fino alle guance, due sottile strisce rosse che rivelano denti bianchi e aguzzi.

Kurt ricambia lo sguardo vuoto, tremando, senza sapere cosa voglia la creatura da lui, _se_ voglia qualcosa o se si diverta solo a fissarlo. Non riesce più a staccare gli occhi da quel ghigno, da quel vuoto buio che sono i suoi occhi, ma lentamente, con movimenti impercettibili, muove la mano verso la sua destra, ancora e ancora e ancora – la creatura non se ne accorge, ma lo fissa come se volesse inglobarlo nel buio dei suoi occhi, come se non aspettasse altro che un suo movimento brusco per farlo – finché non raggiunge pelle calda e muscoli rilassati.

Le sue dita scivolano lungo il braccio, ancora lente, ma nervose più di prima, perché la creatura _sa_ , nonostante non si sia accorta di nulla, finché non raggiungono la mano e stringono.

Blaine sospira, si volta verso di lui e lo abbraccia; poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, mormora qualcosa di non comprensibile, ma continua a dormire, come ogni volta, ignaro della suo _doppelganger_ che è appena sparito, lasciando Kurt a chiedersi con terrore quando tornerà a visitarlo. Sapendo che tornerà a mezzanotte, come sempre.


	14. L'ago magico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge]() Day 14 Needle
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: fairytale AU (quindi sì, è raccontata come una favola)

C’erano una volta due principi innamorati: si erano conosciuti ad un ballo di corte e da allora non si erano mai lasciati.

I rispettivi genitori, che amavano molto i loro figli, non volevano altro che loro felicità e sapevano che non l’avrebbero potuta avere restando divisi; così, dopo quasi un anno di corteggiamento, fatto di serenate, visite a sorpresa che mandavano nel panico i rispettivi _chaperon_ e lunghe ore passate a parlare sommessamente, occhi negli occhi, i tre regnanti diedero la lieta novella ai propri sudditi: il Principe Blaine di Ander e il Principe Kurt di Hummel si sarebbero sposati in primavera (perché così aveva deciso il principe Kurt, impuntandosi su un matrimonio primaverile), unendo così i due regni.

Il popolo fu felice di tale notizia, ma non tutti l’accolsero con la benevolenza prevista: c’era uno stregone che abitava su una montagna lontana, a metà fra i due regni, a cui semplicemente piaceva portare dispiacere e tutta quella gioia e quell’atmosfera festiva lo infastidivano.

Dopo aver pensato a lungo, elaborò un piano per mettere fine a quella festa e a quell’amore.

Lo stregone sapeva che il principe Blaine era alla ricerca di un bel regalo per il suo promesso sposo e che non si sarebbe accontentato di niente che non fosse stato bello e prezioso come l’amato; lo stregone sapeva ancora che, nascosto nella montagna da lui abitata, oltre il bosco e lungo la salita rocciosa, era nascosto un bellissimo pastrano: era fatto con i cristalli di neve più puri e ricamato con fili d’oro di raggi di sole e d’argento di raggi di luna. Ed era anche magico, perché riparava bene dal sole più caldo tanto quanto scaldava bene dal gelo dell’inverno.

Ma non era così facile arrivare a prenderlo: non solo il pastrano era nascosto nelle profondità di una caverna, ma era anche sorvegliato da due terribili orchi.

Sicuramente, si disse lo stregone, sfregandosi le mani, se il principe fosse andato a cercarlo non ne sarebbe mai tornato.

Così si travestì da mercante di stoffe e sistemò il suo banco d’affari proprio sulla strada che sapeva essere frequentata dal principe; questi, come previsto, si fermò ad osservare le stoffe preziose, cercando il regalo perfetto.

“Mio Signore,” disse lo stregone, facendo una riverenza. “Voi mi fate un grande onore a fermarvi al mio misero banchetto di stracci.”

Il principe Blaine, che era noto per la sua gentilezza e onestà, sorrise al vecchio venditore. “Permettetemi di contraddirvi, mio buon mercante: queste stoffe sono così belle e preziose che sono certo che troverò qui il regalo per il mio amato.”

A quelle parole lo stregone rise sotto i baffi, profondendosi in un altro inchino. “Voi mi lusingate, mio signore. Ma, se permettete ad un vecchio di offrirvi consiglio, io so di un pastrano tanto bello quanto magico. Si tratta di un mantello fatto di cristalli di neve, caldo d’inverno e fresco d’estate, ricamato con fili di sole e di luna…”

Il principe lo guardava con gli occhi che brillavano. “Sicuramente un tale gioiello piacerà molto al mio Kurt! Ditemi di più, ve ne prego!”

Lo stregone spiegò dov’era nascosto il pastrano e non lesinò nemmeno di dirgli di stare attento, perché per arrivare al quel gioiello avrebbe dovuto affrontare i pericoli della montagna e due orchi malvagi.

Il principe lo ringraziò largamente, sia per avergli fornito quelle preziose indicazioni, sia per la premura con cui l’aveva messo in guarda, ma, senza ulterior indugio, partì alla volta della sua missione, accompagnato solo da pochi fidati cavalieri.

Lo stregone sbaraccò il banchetto ed attese.

***

Passarono pochi giorni, prima che i cavalieri tornassero indietro senza il loro principe. Erano afflitti e mal ridotti e portavano con loro brutte notizie: il loro principe era stato preso dai due orchi che rifiutavano di ridarlo indietro.

La notizia sconvolse entrambi i regni e il principe Kurt pianse e si disperò per una notte intera, prima di decidere di partire a salvarle l’amato. Tutti glielo sconsigliarono, ma il principe, all’alba del giorno dopo, partì ugualmente, seguito dagli stessi cavalieri che avevano accompagnato il principe Blaine.

Lo stregone osservava tutto con divertimento, aspettando il momento in cui gli orchi, vedendosi arrivare quest’altro damerino, prendessero le loro armi e decidessero di fracassargli la testa.

Quando però il principe Kurt arrivò da loro, dopo giorni e giorni di pericolo, gli orchi, che in fondo erano solo creature molto sciocche, ebbero pietà delle sue lacrime più di ogni altra cosa, e gli promisero che avrebbero liberato il suo principe se avesse cucito per loro un altro pastrano, ma non solo: non doveva essere un pastrano normale, ma speciale come quello che avevano già in loro possesso.

Il principe Kurt si sentì sollevato dalla richiesta, nonostante i suoi cavalieri gli fecero notare che era impossibile creare un pastrano di neve, sole e luna.

Ma il principe conosceva delle fate che poteva aiutarlo nella sua missione, così partì.

La prima che visitò fu la fata del sole: era sua amica sin da quando era bambino, con lei aveva giocato tante volte all’aperto nei pomeriggi d’estate e d’inverno passavano il tempo a parlare davanti alle grandi finestre del suo palazzo. Mercedes del Sole era una fata bella, con il viso dolce ed un sorriso radioso, e quando sentì la sua storia non esitò nemmeno per un momento: prese i raggi del sole e li ridusse in fili da cucito, donandoli al suo amico con un sorriso ed un abbraccio.

Poi il principe visitò la fata della luna: non la conosceva personalmente, ma sapeva che poteva trovarla a passeggiare al chiaro di luna, sempre seguita da un grosso puma dal manto d’argento.

Brittany della Luna era una fata bizzarra, che affermava che il suo puma fosse in realtà un Lord, e che parlava con bestie e piante come parlava con gli esseri umani e le altre fate. Quando sentì la sua storia gli disse che lo avrebbe aiutato, perché lui era un unicorno speciale come lo era il principe Blaine e così prese i raggi della luna, li ridusse in fili da cucito e consegnò il rocchetto al principe.

“Torna a trovarmi insieme al tuo unicorno quando vuoi,” aggiunse prima di riprendere la sua passeggiata.

L’ultima fata che visitò fu quella della neve: era una donna bella e gelida, la pelle bruna e lunghi capelli neri che le adornavano un viso indifferente.

Santana della Neve era gelida come il suo palazzo fatto di ghiaccio e niente della storia di Kurt sembrò toccarla.

“Non sono problemi miei, _principessa_ : il tuo principe è stato un idiota a sperare di poter ragionare con due orchi e tu non sei stato da meno, perché se non avranno quello che ti hanno chiesto, allora non rivedrai mai più il tuo bel cretino.”

Kurt pianse di nuovo, stavolta di rabbia e frustrazione, ma quando vide che nemmeno le sue lacrime sortivano effetto, l’ira ebbe il sopravvento nel suo animo.

“Come puoi essere così insensibile? Non ti chiedo molto, in fondo, e le altre fate mi hanno già aiutato!”

Ma a niente valevano i suoi sforzi frustrati ed esasperati di farla ragionare. Fu solo sul calar del giorno, quando la luna spuntò grandiosa nel cielo, che qualcosa cambiò: la fata della luna apparve nel palazzo, il suo puma sempre affianco, e sorrise alla fata della neve.

Il principe osservò sconcertato la gelida donna sciogliersi in un sorriso pieno d’amore e, prima ancora che potesse pensare coerentemente a quel che stava vedendo, Brittany lo vide e lo salutò con entusiasmo.

“Sei venuto da Santana a chiedere la stoffa di neve per salvare il tuo unicorno?” chiese, battendo le mani, felice come se non vi fosse un problema al mondo.

Il principe le sorrise mestamente. “Sì, ma lei non vuole saperne di aiutarmi,” disse miseramente e Brittany allora pregò Santana di aiutarlo e lei, dopo qualche altra reticenza, afferrò una manciata di neve e la lanciò in aria: in volo, i cristalli di neve si unirono fittamente l’uno all’altro, creando una stoffa leggera, ma straordinariamente calda.

Il principe si profuse in mille ringraziamenti e corse via, verso il suo castello, pronto a cucire per tutta la notte. Lungo la strada, però, incontrò il malevolo stregone, che lo fermò con un gesto imperioso.

“Fermo, mio signore, fermo!” ordinò, non facendo cenno di muoversi dal centro della strada.

“Cosa volete?” chiese il principe, fermando il cavallo e guardandolo con fare dubbioso.

“So che avete un incarico per salvare il vostro principe e so che avete anche reperito tutto ciò che è necessario per cucire, ma come pensate di farlo? Non sono certo questi materiali comuni e certamente un normale ago non può legarli assieme,” spiegò quello, con fare solenne e falsamente mesto.

“Cosa posso fare, allora?” domandò il principe, sconvolto e abbattuto nel vedersi sottrarre la sua unica speranza di salvare l’amato.

“Siete fortunato, mio signore, perché posseggo un ago magico, capace di cucire i materiali più disparati. Ed ecco, prendetelo per voi,  ed ora andate e cucite, perché non c’è tempo da perdere.”

Il principe galoppò via, l’ago stretto in una mano e la speranza di nuovo nel cuore, mentre lo stregone rideva: che sciocco, quel principe! Certo che qualsiasi ago poteva cucire quei materiali: erano stati resi maneggiabili apposta per il compito! Quell’ago era magico solo per un motivo, ovvero poiché disfaceva il lavoro fatto non appena si smetteva di cucire.

Così il principe iniziò a lavorare al pastrano: tagliò la stoffa e poi la imbastì,infine prese i rocchetti di fili di sole e luna e cominciò a cucire.

Il lavoro era a metà, quando il principe venne interrotto dal padre: “È tardi, figliolo, e certo non vuoi che domani il tuo principe ti trovi stanco. Riposa per qualche ora, finirai il lavoro prima di partire.”

E così il principe smise di cucire per andare a coricarsi; ma quando si svegliò dopo qualche ora di riposo, disastro! Il suo pastrano era rovinato e tutto scucito e lui dovette ricominciare da capo.

Ogni volta, però, qualcosa lo distoglieva dal suo lavoro: bastava un attimo di distrazione e tutto il lavoro si distruggeva nel giro di pochi istanti, con sommo stupore del principe. Ed anche quando nessuno lo disturbava durante il lavoro, anche quando riusciva a finire il pastrano e a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ecco che non appena allontanava l’ago dalla stoffa tutto si disfaceva.

Dopo settimane, la disperazione era ormai l’unica cosa a muoverlo: doveva cucire, doveva salvare il suo amato, doveva cucire, cucire e basta.

Il padre lo guardava sciuparsi senza poter fare nulla e a niente servivano le sue preghiere di mangiare e dormire: il figlio a stento si allontanava dal suo lavoro e cuciva, cuciva, cuciva. Quando tentava di togliergli l’ago con la forza, il principe gridava e si disperava e niente lo calmava se non il riavere l’ago in mano e poter continuare a cucire senza sosta.

Passò talmente tanto tempo che il principe dimenticò il motivo per cui stava cucendo, ricordando solo che non poteva fermarsi, che doveva continuare a cucire, cucire, cucire.

Lo stregone, intanto, era felice come non mai: i due regni erano sprofondati nella disperazione come voleva e lui si deliziava a guardarli cadere in rovina. Oltre all’angoscia del re Burt e del suo popolo per la pazzia del principe Kurt, c’era il dolore sordo e incredulo dei regnanti di Ander: non riuscivano a capacitarsi della perdita del loro figlio e nemmeno le numerose spedizioni del loro primogenito, accompagnato dei fidi cavalieri di Blaine, alla volta della liberazione del fratello avevano sortito effetto: gli orchi erano indistruttibili e Cooper ed i suoi tornavano indietro ogni volta più rassegnati.

Tant’era la gioia di vedere tanta disperazione nell’uno e nell’altro regno che lo stregone gozzovigliò per tutto un giorno e tutta una notte, beandosi ad alta voce della proprio superiorità intellettuale su quegli sciocchi bambocci.

Il puma argentato però lo sentì e corse dalla sua fata a raccontarle tutto; quando Brittany ascoltò ciò che Lord Tubbington aveva da dirle rimase sconvolta, perché non sapeva niente di un ago magico e quindi andò da Santana; le raccontò quello che le era stato riferito e le chiese dove potesse trovare anche lei un ago magico.

La fata della neve, che era gelida, ma si era stranamente affezionata alla storia di quei due stupidi principi, non perse tempo e corse al palazzo del principe Kurt. Nessuno riuscì a fermarla e quando arrivò da lui, lo trovò sconvolto dal lavoro: aveva i capelli in disordine, gli occhi larghi e rossi per la mancanza di sonno, era emaciato e scheletrico e aveva le dita piene di ferite.

Lo interruppe strappandogli via il pastrano e lui gridò come una bestia ferita, prima di lanciarsi contro di lei per rimpossessarsi del suo lavoro; non lottarono a lungo, perché il principe era severamente debilitato e, dopo solo qualche momento, cadde svenuto ai piedi della fata.

Quando riprese conoscenza, era nel suo letto, lavato e pulito dalle dame di corte, e accanto a lui v’erano le tre fate che l’avevano aiutato: mentre mangiava, sotto lo sguardo vigile del padre, le fate gli raccontarono quel che era successo e che non aveva bisogno di nessun ago magico per tenere insieme i materiali.

Quando ebbero finito di raccontare e lui di mangiare, il principe afferrò di nuovo la stoffa di neve ed i fili di sole e luna e ricominciò a cucire, ma non con l’ago donatogli dallo stregone: con i suoi, quelli che sua madre gli aveva regalato quand’era ancora bambino.

Passò tutto il giorno e tutta la notte a cucire, ormai le sue dita sapevano ciò che fare senza che lui le controllasse; e così, quando ebbe finito, il pastrano non si scucì e lui pianse di gioia e sollievo, mentre si vestiva e correva alle stalle e poi galoppava verso la caverna degli orchi.

Questi accettarono il pastrano senza dire nulla sul ritardo, forse spaventati dalla presenza minacciosa delle tre fate alle spalle del principe, e rilasciarono il principe Blaine senza fare un fiato.

Quando i due principi si riabbracciarono, piangendo di gioia, lo stregone seppe d’aver fallito e decise d’andar via, per evitare che gli eserciti dei due regni si muovessero contro di lui, per processarlo ed ucciderlo.

Il principe Blaine e il principe Kurt si sposarono in primavera, come promesso, ed entrambi indossarono dei bellissimi abiti di neve, sole e luna: un regalo delle tre fate, che promisero di vegliare sempre sul loro amore.


	15. Caduto davanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 15 Occasion
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: first meeting AU, stupidità diffusa

Erano mesi che cercava una scusa per parlare con il ragazzo carino con cui frequentava il corso di ballo: aveva provato ad inventarsene di ogni genere eppure, ogni volta che prendeva coraggio e decideva che _sì, oggi è la volta che gli chiedo d’uscire_ , i suoi piedi lo portavano verso la porta e lui si ritrovava nel corridoio della NYADA a darsi dell’imbecille.

I suoi amici non ne potevano più di sentirlo struggersi per Occhi Blu (era stato il suo soprannome per settimane, prima che Blaine scoprisse il suo vero nome, ovvero Kurt; ma alla fine il nomignolo era rimasto); se all’inizio Sam si era profuso in mille consigli, incoraggiandolo ogni volta, adesso gli lanciava solo un’occhiata delusa ed esasperata ogni volta che lo vedeva tornare a casa con la faccia lunga perché aveva fallito. _Di nuovo_.

Non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo fosse così reticente; forse doveva essere il modo in cui Kurt si atteggiava, come alzava il mento con portamento fiero nonostante a volte non riuscisse ad eseguire i passi di danza. O quando li sbagliava in tronco e Blaine lo trovava assolutamente adorabile, col viso rosso d’imbarazzo e lo sguardo feroce di chi non accetta di essere meno che perfetto.

Quindi ecco: erano mesi che voleva una scusa ed ora gli era letteralmente caduta davanti ai piedi.

Quel paio di mutande (sfuggite alla borsa di Kurt proprio davanti ai suoi occhi) erano la sua occasione, eppure… Non era esattamente l’ideale.

 _Amico, se non lo fai tu lo farà qualcun altro_ , lo istigò la voce di Sam e Blaine afferrò la biancheria (pulita, certo) prima che potesse farlo quel bellimbusto che occhieggiava Kurt come un maniaco dall’inizio del corso. Beh, non che lui non occhieggiasse, sperava solo di risultare meno inquietante.

“Ehi!” chiamò, correndo dietro ad Occhi Blu, le mutande strette fieramente in una mano. “Ehi, Kurt!”

Kurt si voltò dopo un altro richiamo e lo guardò confuso, ma con un piccolo accenno di sorriso a piegargli le labbra. “Sì, Blaine?”

 _Oddio,_ sapeva il suo nome!

… Certo che sapeva il suo nome, il professore lo chiamava di continuo a fare dimostrazioni davanti alla classe – o lo _ri_ chiamava di continuo quando si distraeva per… uhm, controllare che Kurt stesse facendo i movimenti giusti. Non che l’avesse mai corretto, non era compito suo e poi era troppo distratto dalla curva del suo…

“Quelle sono le mie mutande.”

Blaine tornò con la testa al presente sentendo il tono lapidario di Kurt; quando vide la sua espressione, a metà fra l’orripilata e l’impanicata, si affrettò a mettergli la biancheria in mano e ad alzare la mani in segno di difesa.

“Ti sono cadute dalla borsa! Ho pensato che potevano serviti per dopo e quindi le ho raccolte, ma non era assolutamente mia intenzione toccare la tua biancheria intima, voglio dire, non sono un maniaco o qualcosa del genere, ho solo pensato che… ecco, magari ti servono e…”

Kurt, sorprendentemente, smise di guardarlo con panico e orrore e ridacchiò davanti a quel fiume di parole; poi le sue guance si tinsero di un rosso brillante, mentre nascondeva le mutande nella borsa.

“Ti ringrazio…” borbottò, senza riuscire a guardarlo in viso. “È una cosa terribilmente imbarazzante, ma sei stato molto gentile, perché, uhm, sì, mi servono per cambiarmi dopo e… Grazie, insomma.”

Blaine lo guardò trasognato, incantato dal modo in cui si mordicchiava il labbro con imbarazzo; e quel rossore era semplicemente delizioso e – “Vuoi uscire con me?”

Kurt alzò la testa di scatto, guardandolo con gli occhi larghi di sorpresa, mentre nella sua testa una vocina molto simile a quella di Sam esultava. Lui invece continuava a ripetersi: _bravo, Blaine, mossa estremamente scaltra e raffinata, complimenti!_

“Vo—voglio dire… Possiamo prendere un caffè, qualche volta… Oppure… oppure mai, dimentica che io abbia mai parlato o che sia mai esistito,” balbettò, facendo un passo indietro. Non appena Kurt si fosse allontanato avrebbe cercato il modo più veloce per scavare una fossa e andare a sotterrarcisi per il resto della sua vita, perché era certo che non si sarebbe mai ripreso dall’imbarazzo e dell’umiliazione.

Kurt però gli sorrise, gli occhi che brillavano divertiti e quasi increduli. “Per me va bene,” disse con voce ridotta ad un sospiro – sperava – deliziato. “Voglio dire, per il caffè… Va bene.”

“Sul serio?” chiese Blaine, sconvolto.

“Sì… Uhm, ora?”

“Ora… io…” balbettò mentre il suo cervello dichiarava fallimento e di vedersela da solo: lui era troppo intento a tentare di spiegarsi il significato delle parole di Kurt, perché all’improvviso aveva smesso di comprendere la sua lingua madre.

“Se—se non hai da fare, ecco,” disse Kurt, con voce incerta.

Blaine annuì stupidamente. “ _Sì_ ,” quasi pregò. “Andiamo, ora, sono… Okay.”

Kurt ridacchiò di nuovo, ma quando gli si affiancò e le sue dita sfiorarono le sue Blaine pensò che andava tutto bene. Almeno stavolta Sam non l’avrebbe guardato con compassione una volta tornato a casa.


	16. Connected, safe and loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Klaine Advent Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 16 Please
> 
> Avvertimenti per questo capitolo: in questa ficcyna si parla di una relazione **D/s** (se non sapete cos'è, informatevi e soprattutto: complimenti per non essere stati toccati dall'argomento finora) e si descrive in maniera non descrittiva una procedura **bondage**. Se tutto ciò vi crea problemi, ci vediamo domani o non ci vediamo più, liberi di chiudere qui :) se non avete alcun problema, sappiate che questo è un **missing moment** della 4x21 e che tutta questa paturnia mi stata ispirata direttamente da [questa scena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d86WYiBxi2Q) della puntata. Questa, inoltre, è il sequel di [una ff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875472/chapters/1682659) che ho scritto un anno e mezzo fa e che funzionava da cappello a questa qui; quindi potete benissimo leggere la qui presente senza preoccupazioni, perché si spiega da sola. Uhm... è tutto XD
> 
> Un grazie grande come un capanna va al mio Tessoro, che mi ha sopportata e supportata per tutta il tempo. E quindi si becca la dedica. AH-A!

Kurt è agitato: lo maschera più che bene, ma Blaine lo conosce e, anche se non stanno insieme da mesi, sa che la sua calma è solo apparente. Non gliene fa una colpa, certo, ed è normale che sia così preoccupato e nervoso, visto che da quell’appuntamento con il medico dipenderà il futuro di Burt; è inquieto anche lui, in fondo.

Ciò che non si aspetta è di scoprire _quanto_ Kurt sia sconvolto. Gli basta un’occhiata rivolta distrattamente alle sue mani, mentre Mike e Mercedes parlano accanto a loro, per capire che Kurt non è semplicemente agitato: Kurt sta cadendo a pezzi.

Organizzare i pacchetti di zucchero in tanti piccoli cumuli di tre unità non è un semplice passatempo; Blaine scommette che ci sono altri tic che denunciano il suo malessere, la sua perdita progressiva e inesorabile di controllo.

Kurt è un perfezionista, certo, ma il confine fra quello e l’essere ossessivo-compulsivo è molto labile, e lui l’ha imparato negli anni passati insieme; il suo ex cerca di vivere la sua vita sul lato buono, quello che gli fa ottenere risultati ottimali, quello che gli fa dare sempre il meglio di se. Ma ci sono delle volte in cui lo stress, la preoccupazione e a volte la paura lo fanno cadere dall’altro lato, quello ‘cattivo’, ed è allora che Kurt va in pezzi, perdendo il controllo e perdendo se stesso.

Blaine ha imparato presto, prima ancora di capire pienamente _cosa_ stava facendo, ad arginare quelle cadute, a fornirgli una fune di sicurezza, un paracadute che lo tenesse sospeso e lo facesse atterrare con calma, sempre in piedi. Ciò che non sa è se in quel momento può ancora permettersi di offrirglielo.

Dopo aver finito il caffè, Mercedes e Mike si scambiano un’occhiata, dicono d’aver da fare e li lasciano soli. Blaine non ha mai lasciato la mano di Kurt, ma sente nel leggero tremolio delle dita sotto le sue che non basta. Non può bastare; così lo lascia, gli sorride e gli chiede se vuole un passaggio fino a casa.

Kurt annuisce, prova a sorridere, ma non riesce davvero a farlo; Blaine sa che sta ancora provando a mascherarsi e questa consapevolezza gli fa male al cuore, perché vuol dire che forse non può aiutarlo, forse Kurt non si fida abbastanza per affidarsi a lui.

Il viaggio verso casa Hummel è silenzioso, teso. Blaine non sa come sollevare l’argomento, ma ad un certo punto è Kurt a farlo.

“Mi spiace aver reagito in quel modo, prima,” dice, guardando dritto davanti a sé. “Quest’attesa è… è orribile.”

Blaine gli rivolge un sorriso, poi torna a guardare la strada. “Lo immagino, Kurt, non devi giustificarti…”

“Il mio comportamento di prima non… Che ore sono?” chiede all’improvviso, una nota di panico nella voce.

“Uhm,” risponde Blaine confuso, prima di guardare il cruscotto e dire: “Sono le quattro e mezza.”

“Le quattro e trenta precise?” insiste Kurt, e, quando gli lancia un’occhiata ancora più confusa, lo trova con lo sguardo fisso su di lui, agitato, pieno di panico, instabile.

“Kurt,” lo chiama, cercando di togliergli quell’espressione dal viso.

“Sono le 16:30 _precise_ , Blaine?”

“Sono le 16:33, per l’esattezza. Kurt, cos-?”

Non riesce a finire la domanda: Kurt prende un profondo respiro e poi un altro e poi un altro ancora e Blaine capisce che sta avendo un attacco di panico. Le sue mani si stringono sul volante, perché non può, non può, non può perdere il controllo nonostante abbia paura, una paura folle; deve rimanere calmo, lucido e guidare Kurt dall’altra parte.

“Kurt, ascoltami,” dice, sforzandosi di eliminare il tremolio dalla sua voce. “Ascolta la mia voce, focalizzati su quello che sto dicendo,” insiste e, non appena vede uno slargo alla sua destra, accosta lì e si volta verso di lui.

Kurt continua a prendere bocconi d’aria, ha il viso rosso per lo sforzo e gli occhi larghi, ma puntati verso di lui, imploranti.

“Kurt, guardami e respira insieme a me,” ordina, prendendo un respiro e lasciandolo andare, guardando Kurt tentare di fare le stesso e soffocare; scuote la testa, chiude gli occhi ed è quasi fuori controllo quando Blaine gli prende una mano e la poggia sul suo petto. “Concentrati, Kurt, come me. Dentro, fuori, dentro fuori.”

Continuano per cinque minuti, prima che Kurt riesca a respirare di nuovo normalmente. Quando finalmente il suo respiro sembra essere tornato stabile, lui si accartoccia su se stesso e Blaine gli lascia andare la mano e gli accarezza con esitazione la schiena; Kurt non lo scaccia, ma trema sotto le sue dita. Blaine non glielo fa notare.

Restano in silenzio per un quarto d’ora, prima che Kurt si distenda dalla sua posizione raggomitolata e poggi la testa contro il sedile, tenendo gli occhi chiusi: ha le guance paonazze e umide di lacrime e Blaine sente di nuovo il suo cuore spezzarsi. Non l’ha mai visto così fuori controllo, non ha mai assistito ad un attacco di panico così violento e si domanda come abbia fatto in tutti quei mesi, come abbia affrontato la malattia di suo padre mentre era lontano da lui, lontano dai suoi occhi; si domanda quante volte gli abbia mentito al telefono, dicendogli che non era niente, era solo molto stanco; si domanda quante altre mille manie lo seguano da Natale. L’avrebbe dovuto notare subito, dal modo in cui è dimagrito, il viso asciutto e appuntito come mai prima di allora, dal modo in cui si muove, ancora più rigido e controllato del solito, dal modo in cui i suoi occhi sembrano non avere fuoco e vagano senza soffermarsi mai su nulla.

Si chiede se non sia troppo tardi, offrirgli aiuto ora, alla vigilia del responso medico, ma sa che non ha il cuore di lasciarlo senza aver provato a fare qualcosa per lui.

“Kurt, te lo chiederò una volta sola,” dice, la voce che trema nella sua gola, ma che viene fuori calma, rassicurante; quel suono confortante attira l’attenzione di Kurt, che si volta leggermente verso di lui ed apre gli occhi – due fessure tra le ciglia bagnate, lo sguardo stanco di chi non ne può più. “Vuoi… vuoi che ti aiuti?”

Kurt rimane a guardarlo in silenzio a lungo e Blaine teme di non essere stato abbastanza chiaro, che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere più esplicito; un’altra parte di sé teme che Kurt non si fidi più di lui, non in quel modo, non per quello che gli ha offerto di fare.

Passa solo un’altra manciata di secondi, ma, quando Kurt annuisce e mormora un _ti prego_ strozzato, la mente di Blaine si svuota di ogni preoccupazione inutile, ogni sciocca paura che l’ha assillato fino a quel momento: l’unica cosa che conta è far stare meglio Kurt.

***

Nonostante Blaine e Kurt si siano avvicinati a quel mondo quasi per caso e da molto giovani, entrambi sanno che ci sono delle regole ben precise prima di iniziare qualsiasi interazione. Non molte persone capiscono quello che c’è dietro il mondo del BDSM, ma Blaine ha imparato che non si tratta di semplici giochi erotici a cui la gente guarda con più o meno ribrezzo, pensandoli una cosa perversa, sconcia e sbagliata. Dietro ogni suo gesto nei confronti di Kurt non c’è mai stato altro che amore e il desiderio di prendersi cura di lui nei momenti in cui Kurt stesso non riusciva o non poteva o semplicemente quando voleva che fosse lui a curarsi delle sue necessità.

Per Kurt non è un capriccio, non lo è mai stato: è un bisogno che, seppure non avvertito in maniera pressante e costante, è sempre lì, da qualche parte nella sua mente, nel suo animo. Durante il corso della loro relazione ci sono stati diversi momenti in cui ha avuto bisogno di quel tipo di attenzioni, perché perdere il controllo l’ha sempre terrorizzato e solo in questo modo, cedendolo a Blaine per il tempo necessario a tranquillizzarlo, l’idea di non avere controllo non gli sembra così orribile.

Blaine sa che probabilmente nessuno capirebbe, se lo scoprissero: lo guarderebbero in maniera strana, l’additerebbero come deviato, come avido approfittatore, senza comprendere che avere un sottomesso non è una questione di potere, ma di cura.

E la cura parte dal fare domande, porre dei limiti e sapere quali sono i limiti dell’altro. Nel tempo e nonostante la loro rottura, i loro limiti non sono cambiati, ma, quando Kurt lo guarda con espressione estremamente seria e determinata, una volta arrivati a casa, gli dice: “Non voglio niente di sessuale.”

Blaine annuisce ancora prima che abbia finito di pronunciare la frase. “Certo, non pensavo a niente del genere, tesoro. Non mi è mai passato di mente, non preoccuparti,” gli dice, prendendogli le mani nelle sue e stringendole, notando con un brivido di soddisfazione il modo in cui Kurt è arrossito nel sentirsi chiamare ‘tesoro’. Blaine non è mai stato tipo da nomignoli, ha sempre chiamato Kurt col suo nome perché… perché chiamarlo in qualsiasi altro modo gli è sempre sembrato riduttivo, perché Kurt non è solo il suo tesoro, non è solo il suo amore, Kurt è… _Kurt_ ; ma nella scena, Kurt _è_ il suo tesoro, ovvero qualcosa di prezioso e di cui avere profonda cura.

“Seguimi,” gli dice poi, lasciandogli le mani e avviandosi verso la sua camera, sicuro che Kurt lo seguirà. Una volta dentro, chiude le porta alle sue spalle e si volta: non è sorpreso di trovare il suo tesoro già in ginocchio davanti a lui, la postura fiera, ma non rigida, gli occhi bassi, ma il mento alto. Ciononostante non può evitare il tuffo al cuore nel ricordare tutte le volte in cui l’ha visto così, ed è quasi incredulo che stia accadendo di nuovo, dopo tutto quello che è successo tra loro: avere ancora questo tipo di fiducia gli sembra una cosa enorme, e gli infuoca la speranza di tornare insieme, un giorno, non solo come amici, ma come innamorati, come amanti, come fidanzati.

Ma non è quello il momento di pensarci; accantonando tutto ciò che è inutile in quella situazione, Blaine sorride e si avvicina al suo tesoro, senza tuttavia toccarlo quando gli è di fronte.

“Molto bene,” gli dice, notando immediatamente il breve spasmo delle labbra, un piccolo sorriso appena appena accennato che gli scalda il cuore e lo riempie d’affetto. “Ora mettiti sul letto e aspetta lì.”

Kurt obbedisce senza fiatare, e Blaine si volta verso l’armadio: dovrà improvvisare con sciarpe e cravatte, ma quello non è mai stato un problema. Quando ha preso tutto l’occorrente, si avvicina al letto, osservando i muscoli tesi e rigidi del suo tesoro; si siede sul bordo del materasso, lasciando per un momento le sciarpe da parte, e mettendo una mano fra i capelli di Kurt.

“Rilassati, non voglio che tu ti faccia male mentre ti lego,” gli dice, passando le dita fra i ciuffi rigidi di lacca e poi sempre più morbidi, man mano che le carezze li sciolgono dalla loro prigione. Passa un respiro, poi due, ma alla fine sente il corpo dell’altro rilassarsi, quasi sciogliendosi sul materasso. “Bravo, mio prezioso tesoro.”

A quel punto, afferra la prima sciarpa: ha scelto quelle più morbide, perché non vuole fargli del male e Kurt non vuole che rimangano i segni, ma sono tutte fatte di materiali poco elastici, perché la libertà di movimento inficerebbe l’obiettivo per cui sono lì, ora. Per un attimo teme di aver dimenticato come fare un nodo che non faccia male, uno di quelli resistenti e al tempo stesso morbidi abbastanza da non lasciare traccia; ma le sue dita si muovono veloci e metodiche, senza un momento d’esitazione e Blaine ingoia un sospiro di sollievo e, finito con la prima sciarpa, chiede a Kurt se va bene.

Lui annuisce senza parlare – non ha il permesso di farlo e Blaine sa che non lo farà: ha gli occhi chiusi e respira con regolarità, i suoi muscoli sono rilassati, nonostante l’abbia costretto con le mani dietro la schiena. Va tutto bene, quindi Blaine continua il suo lavoro.

Ci vuole tempo, perché ad ogni nodo si assicura che Kurt sia ancora d’accordo, sia ancora sul verde; è il motivo per cui l’ha portato a casa sua, perché il tempo è indispensabile e solo lui aveva casa libera abbastanza a lungo. Alla fine, Kurt è steso supino, con le braccia dietro la schiena e le gambe bloccate insieme; tutto il suo corpo è stretto nella morsa delicata, ma ferma delle sciarpe, perché aveva bisogno di non sentirsi scivolare fuori dal proprio corpo, di sentirsi stretto, confinato, sicuro. Blaine lo osserva per qualche attimo, accarezzandogli i capelli senza dire nulla; sa che non è ancora finita, sa che il suo tesoro non è ancora completamente rilassato, non ha completamente lasciato il controllo, quindi continua ad accarezzarlo con gesti dolci, rassicuranti.

Ed è allora che Kurt si lascia sfuggire un gemito: è appena un sussulto, ma basta a fargli accartocciare il viso in un’espressione angosciata e a far scorrere le prime lacrime. Blaine gli si stende accanto, lo tira verso di sé e lo stringe contro il suo petto, cullandolo.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro, ascolta la mia voce,” gli dice, stando attento che la posizione non gli faccia male, o che non stia tirando contro i nodi. “Ora sei qui e sei al sicuro e puoi lasciarti andare. Ci sarò io a rimetterti insieme, penserò a tutto io, tu non devi fare niente, solo ascoltare la mia voce e lasciarti andare.”

Ci vogliono decine di minuti e Blaine continua a sussurrargli all’orecchio sempre lo stesso comando, poi, quando Kurt è rilassato abbastanza, si stende sopra di lui, coprendolo per intero, ancorandolo con il suo peso, limitando i suoi sensi a sentire solo lui, sopra di lui, intorno a lui, sotto di lui: c’è il suo odore sulle lenzuola, la sua voce nelle sue orecchie, il suo corpo sopra di lui. Kurt è al sicuro e Blaine non fa che ripeterglielo finché non lo sente sciogliersi sotto di sé, finché non avverte i suoi muscoli diventare molli, come il corpo di una bambola di pezza.

Allora aspetta e inizia ad accarezzargli i capelli; le sue parole cambiano, non sono più ordini, ma solo lusinghe; aspetta, aspetta finché non sente il più leggero dei movimenti e allora lo incoraggia a tornare indietro e gli si stende accanto, tirandoselo contro, sciogliendo i nodi uno alla volta.

Quando Kurt apre gli occhi, questi sono limpidi, chiari e di un blu luminoso che quasi lo abbaglia; lo guarda a lungo, prima di sorridere all’ennesimo _bravo, tesoro mio, sei stato così bravo_ , e affondare il viso contro la sua camicia, ispirando profondamente il suo profumo.

Dopo restano in silenzio per diversi minuti, abbracciati in un groviglio di braccia e gambe quasi inestricabile. Blaine è tranquillo, si sente in pace perché sente Kurt rilassato come non lo sentiva da mesi, ma non riesce a non chiedere. Ora che la sua unica priorità non è più Kurt, le sue ansie tornano, anche se distanti, come se non potessero davvero penetrare la bolla di serenità in cui sono chiusi.

“Era quello che ti serviva? “La domanda gli esce dalla bocca senza nessuna vera agitazione, ma qualcosa gli pizzica il cuore, quella voglia matta di accontentare gli altri, di accontentare Kurt più di ogni altra persona.

Lui si tira indietro di qualche centimetro, giusto lo spazio necessario a guardarlo negli occhi, ad osservare con espressione indecifrabile il suo viso. Quando sorride lo fa nel modo più genuino e dolce che Blaine conosca ed è una gioia per il suo cuore.

“Avevo bisogno di sentirmi protetto, avevo bisogno di sentire, oltre che di sapere, di avere una rete di protezione sotto di me… Era esattamente quello che mi serviva.”

Gli dice anche _grazie_ e Blaine sa che in quel momento, vero come lo è sempre stato, si amano con una forza ed un’intensità quasi nuove, quasi spaventose. Ma non c’è bisogno di dirselo, non è il tempo giusto.

Anche quello arriverà, ma non ora, non ancora.


	17. Una serata interessante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, dopo solo un anno, riprendo (e forse finisco XD) questa challenge. Il prompt del giorno 17 era "Rent".  
> La storia è ispirata, ispiratissima al III capitolo della serie "Il cavaliere oscuro"... Chiunque abbia visto i film non farà fatica a riconoscere i ruoli XD

La festa per il suo compleanno stava andando avanti da ormai un paio d’ore e tutto procedeva a gonfie vele: lo champagne veniva servito regolarmente, il buffet era continuamente rimpinguato e la musica di accompagnamento era un piacevole sottofondo alle centinaia di conversazioni che venivano portate avanti nell’enorme salone. Blaine non si aspettava niente di meno dall’evento, che era stato organizzato dal suo maggiordomo (ma anche segretario, confidente e amico d’infanzia) Wes; e non si aspettava nemmeno che le persone invitate fosse genuinamente lì per lui: cibo e champagne gratis in una villa enorme insieme alla _creme de la creme_ di New York avevano decisamente un’attrattiva maggiore che festeggiare un perfetto sconosciuto, famoso solo perché si parlava di lui sui giornali scandalistici – ed ogni tanto in un trafiletto in cui si annotava la sua presenza a qualche evento di beneficenza.

Il motivo per cui aveva accettato di sottoporsi a tutto quello era perché Wes aveva ragione su una cosa: aveva una reputazione da mantenere, qualcosa di enorme e distraente che nascondesse la sua vera identità.

E poi c’era sua madre: Pam Anderson, pur essendo sempre stata una persona genuina, aveva vissuto in quell’ambiente sin da quando era bambina. Rinunciare alle sforzose ed eleganti feste era inconcepibile tanto quanto lo era mettersi a tavola senza tutte le posate al loro posto. Si era spostata appositamente dalla sua amata California per raggiungere suo figlio e festeggiarlo con “qualche amico” – ovvero tutte le persone schifosamente ricche della città, ma non necessariamente le più importanti. La lista degli invitati era stata redatta con cura ed attenzione, lasciando fuori i corrotti e tirando dentro artisti eccentrici e borghesi ricchi da generazioni.

Blaine era seriamente tentato di andarsene e rinchiudersi in camera sua come un adolescente arrabbiato (o magari di chiudersi nel suo… “studio”), ma il fatto che sua madre continuasse a sorridergli felice dall’altra parte della sala e che Wes continuasse a lanciargli occhiate d’ammonimento ogni volta che gli passava accanto lo facevano desistere ogni volta.

Era del tutto inutile tentare di sentirsi coinvolto, non si stava divertendo e non c’era niente di interessante lì per lui. Eccetto che, proprio mentre pensava contrariato a come togliersi da quell’ _impasse_ , un giovane cameriere passò fra la folla offrendo tartine al salmone: niente di strano fin qui, non fosse che quel ragazzo era probabilmente il più bello che avesse avuto il piacere di incrociare nei suoi trent’anni di vita.

Era alto, snello, ma non fragile, con la pelle pallida e le guance leggermente rosate come una bambola di porcellana; si muoveva con portamento impostato, che forse tradiva una leggera goffezza di fondo, ma che sembrava appropriato a lui. Improvvisamente Blaine si sentì piuttosto interessato a quella festa.

“Wes,” chiamò e l’amico si materializzò (non era mai riuscito a spiegarsi come ci riuscisse, ma doveva ammettere che era una cosa rassicurante e piuttosto utile) al suo fianco. “Chi è quello?” chiese, facendo un cenno in direzione del cameriere, senza distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un momento.

“È del servizio di catering,” rispose asciutto Wes.

Blaine non alzò gli occhi al cielo solo perché non voleva perdere di vista il ragazzo. “Questo l’avevo immaginato da me, grazie tante. Vorrei sapere nome e cognome e possibilmente se è single e interessato.”

“Direi che sarebbe piuttosto inopportuno, signore: non vorremmo aggiungere alla lunga lista dei suoi difetti anche la voce _stalker_.”

“Nome e cognome, Wes, concentrati sulle cose importanti.”

Detto ciò Wes sparì, probabilmente diretto verso le cucine, e Blaine, continuò la sua attenta, ma discreta osservazione finché l’amico non comparve di nuovo al suo fianco.

“Signore,” interloquì e fu quello, non tanto il tono, che rimase neutralmente educato come al solito, a fargli capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. “Non risulta nell’elenco dei camerieri assunti per l’occasione.”

“Forse è un rimpiazzo,” tentò senza realmente crederci Blaine.

“Nemmeno, signore… Temo che sia qui _per altre ragioni_.”

“Capisco,” disse il padrone di casa, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di champagne e poggiando poi il _flute_ sul vassoio di un cameriere di passaggio. “Forse allora è il caso che vada ad accertarmi di quali siano queste ragioni,” affermò sistemandosi la giacca.

“Non penso sia prudente.” L’ammonimento di Wes era poco sentito ed infatti non fece nulla per impedirgli di fare un ghigno e seguire l’intruso fuori dalla sala del ricevimento.

Blaine doveva ammetterlo: la distrazione era più che benvenuta. Uscendo sull’ampio atrio debitamente illuminato per l’occasione, il padrone di casa salutò un paio di ospiti prima di guardarsi intorno con indifferenza e notare una figura camminare sicura lungo il ballatoio del primo piano della villa: non avrebbe mai dato nell’occhio, ma Blaine stava cercando esattamente lui.

Lo seguì senza nessuna fretta, ma tenendosi pronto ad entrare in azione in qualsiasi momento; dopo qualche momento di silenzioso e tranquillo inseguimento, Blaine ebbe piuttosto chiara la meta del ragazzo: la stanza di sua madre venne bellamente ignorata e l’intruso andò con passo sicuro verso lo studio – quello “ufficiale” e quello dov’era nascosta la cassaforte con i gioielli più preziosi.

Blaine non si prese nemmeno la briga di affrettare il passo, ma chiuse la porta alle sue spalle quando raggiunse la stanza.

“Posso chiederle come mai è qui senza un appuntamento?” interloquì gioviale, osservando il ragazzo sussultare mentre osservava con interesse un quadro.

“Oh,” mormorò voltandosi e Blaine rimase meravigliato nel vedere per la prima volta il colore dei suoi occhi: più luminosi del più brillante zaffiro di sua madre. “Mi dispiace, io… devo essermi perso.”

“Ma davvero?” Il suo sorriso divertito faceva ben capire che non credeva a quella bugia nemmeno per sbaglio.

“Lei è il signor Anderson, vero?” domandò allora lo sconosciuto, inclinando appena la testa e facendo sì che un sottile ciuffo di capelli sfuggisse all’ordinata piega a cui erano sottoposti.

“Già, è lei non è certamente qui perché si è perso…”

“Oh,” mormorò di nuovo il ragazzo, la voce leggera e l’espressione che improvvisamente era diventata maliziosa. Con una mano si accarezzò il collo, aprendo leggermente il colletto della camicia bianca e mostrando la collana di perle. Blaine rimase sorpreso e gettò una veloce occhiata al mobile che nascondeva la cassaforte: come aveva fatto ad aprirla in così breve tempo? E soprattutto, come aveva fatto a comprendere e bypassare un meccanismo che gli era stato assicurato fosse impenetrabile?

“Non avrei proprio voluto rovinarle il compleanno, signor Anderson,” sussurrò in maniera civettuola il ragazzo, improvvisamente vicino a lui. Blaine ebbe appena il tempo di accorgersi di quella vicinanza prima di sentirsi cadere all’indietro: fece per afferrare il ladro, ma quello gli sfuggì con un agile balzo e con un altro si avvicinò alla finestra, spalancandola. “Sono desolato, ma del resto un ragazzo deve pur pagare l’affitto.”

Detto ciò, gli sorrise e si lanciò di sotto; Blaine si catapultò alla finestra, ma quando si affacciò dello sconosciuto non v’era più traccia.

“Wes,” chiamò dall’interfono, guardando fisso la cassaforte aperta e apparentemente non danneggiata.

“Signore?”

“Penso di essere appena stato derubato dal Gatto,” disse e, prima che Wes potesse rispondere, sorrise: oh, se quella non era appena diventata una serata interessante!


	18. Improbabilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collegata alla one-shot precedente, perché sono in fissa con "Il cavaliere oscuro", va beh?  
> Il prompt di oggi era: scarf.

Quel ballo in machera di beneficienza era… succulento: per Kurt era come entrare in una gioielleria, solo che in questo caso i gioielli erano addosso a dei manichini e quei manichini si muovevano. Non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno d’infiltrarsi passando dal retro, gli era bastato presentarsi lì, ben vestito e con una maschera, e mettersi a braccetto di uno dei tanti gay non dichiarati, con moglie e figli fuori città ed un conto in banca con più zeri di quanti Kurt ne avesse mai immaginati. Il resto era stato facile: un sorriso civettuolo, una sfarfallata di ciglia, la promessa di passare l’intera serata insieme ed il gioco era fatto. Si era ritrovato dentro la sala senza un invito e con un orologio d’oro in più.

Ed ora non doveva fare altro che intrattenere il suo “accompagnatore” per un altro paio di canzoni e poi scegliere un nuovo obiettivo. Oh, c’era davvero da leccarsi i baffi!

Stava giusto scegliendo il suo prossimo bancomat ambulante – pensando a quanto sarebbe rimasta senza parole Santana, una volta tornato a casa – quando una voce alla sua sinistra chiese: “Senatore, mi permette di _rubarle_ il suo amabile partner per un ballo?”

Kurt gelò, riconoscendo quella voce, ma fu svelto a riprendersi e a sorridere; il suo accompagnatore si allontanò da lui con riluttanza e quando Blaine Anderson gli prese le mani, Kurt sperò che la sua maschera da gatto fosse abbastanza coprente e sorrise dolcemente.

“È un onore poter ballare con lo scapolo più affascinante della città, signor Anderson,” commentò con voce lieve e frivola, mentre muovevano i primi passi al centro della pista da ballo.

“Ed è un onore poter ballare con il ladro più inafferrabile della città,” rispose quello e la maschera di malizia e sorrisi improvvisamente s’infranse sul volto di Kurt, che ammutolì.

Doveva pensare e pensare in fretta ad una via di fuga.

“Bel vestito, comunque… In particolare sono colpito dalla scelta coraggiosa di indossare quella sciarpa verde.”

Kurt sentì la seta dell’indumento farsi d’improvviso stretta attorno alla sua gola, mentre imbambolato tentava ancora di mantenere la sua farsa. “Oh, è stato un regalo…”

“Questo mi offende molto,” disse imbronciato Blaine, facendo scivolare le dita sulla sciarpa, quasi coccolandola. “Sa, avevo regalato io questa sciarpa a Sebastian Smythe… Mi duole scoprire che l’ha data via in questo modo.”

“Cosa le fa credere che questa sciarpa appartenga al signor Smythe?”

Blaine rise, quasi ghignando mentre scioglieva il nodo della sciarpa e ne afferrava un’estremità, giocherellandoci distrattamente. “Solo io e lui sappiamo del piccolo monogramma nascosto… Esattamente qui.”

Solo allora Kurt si accorse, con una veloce occhiata in basso, che proprio sull’angolo con cui stava giocherellando Blaine si trovavano le lettere “S.S.”. Imprecando mentalmente, Kurt decise di cambiare strategia, soprattutto visto che il signor Anderson non sembrava intenzionato a denunciarlo, almeno per il momento.

“Ops… Che sbadato,” sorrise, cercando di scivolare delicatamente indietro; Blaine però strinse la presa con la mano che aveva poggiato sulla sua vita, mentre con l’altra gli afferrava le dita.

“Sbadato non è l’esatto aggettivo che avrei scelto per descriverla… Lei è molto astuto, signor Hummel.”

Kurt si pietrificò: fino a quel momento aveva sperato che la sua anonimità fosse rimasta intatta, che nessuno in quella stanza conoscesse il suo nome. Ma ecco che Blaine Anderson distruggeva quella certezza, facendogli al contempo un complimento. Se non fosse stato completamente in preda al panico si sarebbe senza dubbio congratulato con il ricco scapolo per la bravura e l’assoluta fluidità con cui era riuscito a metterlo nel sacco.

“Cosa, sono riuscito a zittirla?” scherzò con tono gioviale Blaine, ridendo mentre lo invitava delicatamente a proseguire la danza.

“Non amo particolarmente sentirmi in trappola, signor Anderson,” ammise con riluttanza.

“Lo immagino… A lei piace essere in una posizione di completo controllo, non è vero?”

Kurt sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi di Blaine con fare valutativo: di certo la nota sensuale della sua voce non l’aveva immaginata, soprattutto a giudicare dal ghigno che aveva in volto e dagli occhi, fino ad un attimo prima luminosi, improvvisamente scuri. Quella situazione poteva giocare in suo favore, se avesse usato le sue carte migliori.

Così si sporse in avanti, stringendosi contro Blaine e avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio; sospirò quando avvertì la mano che fino a quel momento era rimasta sul suo fianco scivolargli sulla schiena in una carezza languida, e sorrise mentre pronunciava le parole: “Lei non immagina quanto, signor Anderson.”

Avvertì l’altro rabbrividire leggermente e, solo in quel momento, sembrò accorgersi di quando Blaine fosse più basso di lui: non molto, ma abbastanza da dargli un vantaggio in caso le cose fossero volte al peggio.

“Bene,” mormorò il signor Anderson e Kurt pensò che ce l’aveva in pugno e che non doveva fare altro che continuare a flirtare con lui per sfuggirgli. Tale speranza, tuttavia, s’infranse non appena Blaine riprese a parlare, il tono languido e sensuale di poco prima del tutto dimenticato. “Allora le do la possibilità di avere controllo su una faccenda in particolare… Può scegliere: o farsi portare dalla polizia oppure dirmi tutto quello che sa sulla Stella Dorata.”

Kurt, preso in contropiede, si tirò indietro di scatto, cercando nell’espressione di Blaine una chiarificazione. “… Come, prego?”

“L’organizzazione della Stella Dorata. Scommetto che un criminale abile e astuto come lei sia stato quantomeno contattato da loro… Voglio sperare per lei che non abbia risposta alla loro chiamata, perché per quanto il furto sia da condannare, ci sono crimini ben peggiori e che non sono disposto a condonare.”

“Io…” Kurt deglutì e si guardò intorno alla ricerca disperata di una via di fuga.

“È coinvolto? Cosa sa?” La presa di Blaine sulla sua schiena si era fatta improvvisamente dolorosa e Kurt sussultò, cercando di sfuggire a quella stretta. “Le consiglio di parlare ora, perché altrimenti non si ritroverà solo la polizia alle calcagna.”

Kurt rabbrividì di nuovo: quel comportamento così risoluto, quasi violento lo spaventavano e gli ricordavano gli innumerevoli racconti di carcerati, ex-criminali più o meno pericolosi di New York City, che parlavano di Nightbird, il vigilante mascherato che faceva rabbrividire delinquenti e non. Ma era assurdo, Blaine Anderson era solo Blaine Anderson, il ricco playboy che sperperava i suoi miliardi in cose frivole… E che in quel momento era pericoloso in una maniera che terrorizzava Kurt.

Si allontanò con uno strattone, quasi sorpreso del modo in cui Blaine lo lasciò andare: sembrava stupito anche lui, in qualche modo contrito.

“Non mi piacciono gli uomini prepotenti, signor Anderson,” riuscì a staccarsi dal palato, la voce che vibrava piena di agitazione. “E non sarebbe comunque questo il luogo per parlare di certe cose.”

Kurt si guardò intorno di nuovo, sperando che Blaine capisse: l’organizzazione di cui parlava aveva occhi e orecchie dappertutto e sì, avevano tentato di mettersi in contatto con lui – anche con Santana – ma lui aveva sempre fatto in modo di svicolare. Non voleva avere a che fare con loro perché per quanto non sapesse quasi nulla su di loro, la loro rapida ascesa ed il fatto che improvvisamente, nel giro di poche settimane, se ne parlasse in ogni dove gli puzzava di marcio. E lui non voleva avere niente a che fare col marcio. Lui voleva solo pagare l’affitto di casa e magari permettersi qualche sciocco capriccio come una sciarpa di seta.

“Mi dispiace, signor Hummel, ho esagerato,” sospirò Blaine, riassumendo la sua aria da playboy scanzonato, una scintilla di costernazione negli occhi. “Forse potrebbe parlare di quello che sa con Nightbird, però.”

Questo incuriosì Kurt, che drizzò le orecchie ed inclinò la testa, riflettendo. “E che relazione c’è fra lei, riccone con le tasche bucate e un atteggiamento da arrogante, e Nightbird, il vigilante tutto d’un pezzo?”

Blaine rise, abbassando il capo. “Diciamo che siamo amici…”

“Beh, dica al suo amico che se avrò qualcosa da dirgli troverò il modo di farglielo sapere,” sentenziò, alzando il mento con fare sdegnoso, mentre continuava a riflettere su quanto fosse improbabile che i due fossero amici, ma ancora più improbabile che fossero la stessa persona. Non poteva essere così, vero?

“Riferirò,” annuì il signor Anderson, sollevando di nuovo il capo e squadrandolo da capo a piedi, quello sguardo scuro e – che il signore di tutti i ladri avesse pietà di Kurt – sensuale di nuovo nei suoi occhi.

“Sa,” proseguì Blaine, allungando una mano per accarezzare un lembo della sciarpa, che gli penzolava dal collo. “Tutto sommato sta meglio a lei che a Sebastian: le fa risaltare gli occhi… Verdi come quelli di un gatto.”

Kurt sorrise forzatamente, mentre cercava di non arrossire – fallendo, dato che sentiva le guance farsi incandescenti. “Lo sanno tutti, signor Anderson, che i gatti hanno gli occhi gialli.”

“Dipende dal gatto, non trova?” rispose di nuovo flirtando, come se tutto quello che era successo un momento prima non fosse mai accaduto.

Kurt sorrise di nuovo, poi fece un passo indietro e ancora un altro. “Con permesso,” disse, scivolando via prima che l’altro potesse fermarlo. Camminò velocemente fra la folla, perdendosi facilmente fra tutti quei ricconi che non si erano accordi di nulla; aveva la mente confusa da tutto ciò che era accaduto in così pochi minuti, ma quanto meno non era uscito a mani vuote da quella situazione. Una volta uscito fuori prese un profondo respiro, aspettando che il valletto gli portasse la macchina. Quasi dimenticò tutto mentre osservava deliziato la _porsche_ avvicinarsi e fermarsi davanti a lui: non si aspettava niente di meno da Blaine Anderson.


	19. Twist of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è collegata alle due one-shot precedenti XD prima o poi farò una serie intitolata "Il cavaliere birdinico" XDD  
> Il prompt di questo giorno era: twist.

Stava andando tutto più o meno bene: Nightbird era esattamente come lo avevano descritto, minaccioso e tutto d’un pezzo, ma non era irragionevole come molti sembravano volerlo far passare. Checché ne dicesse la gente che era contro il vigilante, Nightbird aveva davvero a cuore le sorti della sua città e questa era una cosa che era saltata subito all’occhio attento del Gatto, nonostante quella fosse la prima volta che s’incontravano.

Non avevano parlato molto: il Gatto era guardingo e continuava a ispezionare l’area con discrezione, terrorizzato dall’idea che qualcuno dell’organizzazione li avesse seguiti. Nightbird era teso in una posa eroica, ma sembrava stoicamente impassibile e il Gatto si chiedeva se fosse una prerogativa di ogni “eroe”, se sapere d’essere dalla parte del “giusto” li rendesse così sicuri della proprio invulnerabilità, o se invece fosse una caratteristica unica di Nightbird. Ad ogni modo, era una cosa che gli invidiava.

Quello avrebbe dovuto essere il suo acerrimo nemico – o quantomeno uno dei tanti – ma in quel frangente, mentre qualcuno tramava alle spalle di tutto e di tutti, quella sembrava la scelta più saggia. O almeno quella che avrebbe potuto salvare la città che il Gatto amava come aveva amato poche cose in vita sua: New York significava tanto per lui e gli piangeva il cuore al pensiero che qualcuno potesse pensare di spazzarla via dalla faccia della terra per un capriccio.

Così aveva accettato la proposta di Blaine Anderson d’incontrare il suo “amico”: ed erano lì, in quel momento, su una terrazza abbandonata di un palazzo di periferia a squadrarsi, mentre il Gatto cercava di capire se una volta detto quello che sapeva Nightbird l’avrebbe davvero lasciato andare senza portarlo alla polizia, come avrebbe dovuto.

“Allora, Gatto, spero che questo piacevole appuntamento non sia solo circostanziale, ma che tu abbia anche delle informazioni da darmi,” interloquì Nightbird, il mantello nero e blu e svolazzava alle sue spalle. Il Gatto un po’ lo odiava: come faceva ad essere così un _cliché_ vivente senza risultare ridicolo?

“Che fretta c’è, Nightbird? Ci siamo appena incontrati…” gli rispose sogghignando, camminando con finta indifferenza verso il bordo della terrazza: doveva assicurarsi almeno una via di fuga d’emergenza, se le cose si fossero messe male.

“Capisco, sei un tipo a cui piacciono i preliminari, mh?”

Il Gatto si bloccò e gli rivolse un’occhiata incredula, poi sorrise. “Ora capisco cos’è che tu e Blaine Anderson avete in comune: il flirtare nei momenti meno appropriati possibili.”

Nightbird sollevò le spalle con fare noncurante, ma la sua espressione divertita era ben visibile nonostante la maschera gli coprisse metà del volto. Il che era un vero peccato, perché doveva essere davvero molto attraente, a giudicare da quel che si poteva vedere.

Il Gatto scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri inappropriati e ripresa la sua lenta camminata verso il basso parapetto.

“Non fraintendermi, Gatto… Se potessi, mi prenderei tutto il tempo necessario e oltre con te, ma c’è in ballo molto più della tua soddisfazione,” disse Nightbird, tornando serio; il Gatto rabbrividì comunque all’idea di avere _tempo_ con quell’uomo.

“Per questa volta posso saltare i preliminare,” rispose stando al gioco e rimanendo sorpreso della sua stessa voce, lieve e vagamente ansimante. “Ti avviso che tuttavia non so molto…”

E fu proprio in quel momento che uomini vestiti in nero e armati fino ai denti li circondarono: il Gatto ebbe appena il tempo di lanciare un’occhiata verso Nightbird – già impegnato a stendere gli uomini che lo avevano assalito – prima di prendere una breve rincorsa e saltare verso la sua via di fuga. Sapeva, in fondo, che quegli uomini erano lì più per lui che per l’eroe della città, che non appena lo vide lanciarsi di sotto gridò il suo pseudonimo.

Lui non se ne curò, intento a cercare di frenare la sua caduta aggrappandosi a tutto quello che incrociava lungo la discesa: antenne, fili per stendere il bucato, balconi, qualsiasi cosa. Quando cadde a terra non fu indolore, nonostante fosse riuscito a cadere su piedi e mani: qualcosa andò storto, perché sentì una fitta lancinante correre dalla sua caviglia fino al ginocchio e quasi urlò di dolore, trattenendosi solo per non attirare attenzione su di lui.

Si mise in piedi a fatica, stringendo i denti e trascinandosi il più velocemente possibile via da quel posto, da quegli uomini e da quella situazione. Non andò molto lontano: qualcuno lo afferrò per una spalla, tirandolo indietro.

A nulla servì tentare di combattere per liberarsi, perché ben presto furono in due, tre, quattro a circondarlo e quando uno di quelli gli colpì la gamba ferita vide tutto nero e gridò, lasciandosi trasportare docilmente ovunque lo stessero portando. Per qualche minuto perse completamente la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, riuscendo solo a figurarsi un’orribile morte… In fondo avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: per quanto quell’incontro con Nightbird fosse segreto quelli della Stella Dorata non erano degli sciocchi. Tenevano sotto controllo ogni cosa, ogni minimo dettaglio, soprattutto quelli che riguardavano Nightbird, probabilmente l’unica persona in quella città che poteva seriamente impedir loro di portare avanti qualunque piano avessero in mente.

Il Gatto era solo una pedina sacrificabile ed essendo stato colto in flagrante a complottare con il nemico, beh… farlo fuori era l’unica vera opzione. O quantomeno l’unica opzione che lui stesso riusciva ad immaginare.

Dopo essere stato faticosamente spinto su per delle scale anti-incendio, venne gettato sul pavimento senza cerimonie; il Gatto alzò lo sguardo, il volto ancora nascosto dalla sua maschera felina, per incontrare gli occhi divertiti di Jesse St. James. New York City lo conosceva come il ricco borghese che aveva tentato, con risultati alterni, la scalata al successo a Broadway; la criminalità di New York, invece, lo conosceva come abile truffatore, spietato negli affari quanto nel far fuori (letteralmente) la concorrenza.

Il Gatto non poteva credere che dietro quell’organizzazione ci fosse proprio lui, un pomposo arrogante con più bell’aspetto che cervello.

“Vorrei poter dire che è un piacere essere finalmente riuscito ad incontrare l’elusivo Gatto di New York,” dichiarò St. James, con voce melliflua. “Purtroppo le circostanze non sono esattamente le migliori. Soprattutto per te.”

Il Gatto rimase in silenzio, cercando di non compromettere ulteriormente la sua situazione: per quanto fosse abbastanza certo del fatto che non sarebbe uscito vivo da quella situazione, una parte di lui – quella che l’aveva sempre fatto rialzare, anche davanti alle cadute più dolorose e rovinose, quella dell’istinto – continuava a stringere i denti e a ripetergli di non mollare, di lottare, di non farsi uccidere.

“Vedi,” proseguì St. James, che evidentemente non aveva alcun problema a portare avanti un monologo. “Speravamo che tu volessi collaborare con le buone, ma hai sempre… evitato i nostri inviti al dialogo. Non fraintendermi: personalmente non vorrei altro che vederti spiaccicato in mezzo alla strada come un qualsiasi randagio rognoso. Ma dall’alto ci tengono alla tua collaborazione… Pare che la tua abilità nel diventare invisibile quando rubi sia una qualità che non molti hanno e che potrebbe tornarci utile. È per questo che vorremmo offrirti una seconda possibilità.”

Il Gatto non parlò nemmeno allora, valutando in che modo poteva salvarsi la vita e al contempo svicolare da qualsiasi “collaborazione” cercassero da lui. Mille opzioni e mille risposte ambigue già gli scorrevano velocemente nella testa, mentre lui cercava la migliore, la meno impegnativa eppure convincente, ma, come se gli avesse letto nella mente, St. James ghignò divertito.

“Ti conosciamo, tuttavia, e quindi abbiamo pensato di… come dire, offrirti un incentivo,” disse con fare sinistro e prima ancora che il Gatto potesse rabbrividire pensando al significato nascosto di quelle parole, due energumeni dell’organizzazione si fecero avanti, trascinandosi dietro _qualcuno_.

“Santana…” mormorò stordito e letteralmente terrorizzato il Gatto, osservando incredulo la coinquilina che ricambiava il suo sguardo con gli occhi sbarrati, il viso insolitamente pallido e le labbra strette in un’espressione che altri avrebbero potuto definire impassibile, ma che lui riconosceva come piena di panico e paura.

“Cosa ne pensi, allora, _gattino_?” interloquì St. James, completamente indifferente alle loro reazioni, quasi annoiato.

“Io… Farò quello che volete, ma non azzardatevi a farle del male…” sibilò il Gatto, riuscendo a mala pena a contenere la rabbia mista a paura che gli correva nel sangue.

“Oh, allora il micino ce li ha gli artigli… Sono patetici, ma almeno sai soffiare,” lo schernì quello, ridendo senza nessuna ilarità. “Bene, sono felice che questo affare sia andato a buon fine,” aggiunse poi, lisciandosi il cappotto e guardando con fare distratto l’orologio che aveva al polso; poi fece un gesto agli uomini che li tenevano prigionieri e quelli li rilasciarono senza troppe cerimonie.

Il Gatto si gettò verso Santana, che lo prese al volo, stringendogli le mani attorno alle braccia, affondando le unghie nella carne per non tremare; lui non fiatò, quasi non accorgendosi del dolore per la troppa adrenalina che il cuore impazzito gli stava pompando in corpo, ma si limitò e stringerla a sua volta.

“Ah, e giusto per non avere fraintendimenti,” disse St. James, mentre era sul punto di scendere le scale. “Non tentare di metterti in contatto con quel patetico _eroe_ che si fa chiamare _Birdino_ o qualcosa del genere. Sappiamo perfettamente dove si trova tuo padre e quanto tu ci tenga a lui, Kurt Hummel.”

Detto ciò, St. James ed il suo corteo di uomini armati sparirono in una processione inconsuetamente ordinata, lasciando Kurt ancora più nel panico, ancora più in trappola. Non vedeva uscita, non c’era scampo: stavolta era nelle loro mani e lo sarebbe rimasto.


End file.
